Gundam SEED: Reimagined
by DestinyArmor
Summary: War has broken out between Earth and PLANT, with a unique technology he possess, can Kira Yamato put out the flames of war for good or will he ignite it even more?
1. Raging Battlefield

**_AN: Gundam SEED and SEED Destiny was my favorite anime when i was a kid so i also decided to write something on it, and i can't believe I've come up with the most bizarre idea that i can think of, i know you probably won't like this fic so if you feel that you're getting bored on reading this, just exit immediately, okay, let's get started_**

Chapter 1: Raging Battlefield

 _ORB Neutral Colony, Heliopolis:_

A ship was being guided inside one of the entry hatch of the colony...

 _"_ _ **Pivotal line adjusted, right, 6.51 points. Entry vector satisfactory...**_ _"_

The ship was slowly getting inside without any errors...

 _"_ _ **jet brakes off, changing control to magnetic bucket...**_ _"_

 _An asteroid far from the colony:_

A Nazca-class and a Lauraisa-class was hidden from the giant rock, inside of the Nazca-class was its commander and the ship's captain

"Don't be so disappointed, Ades." a man with long blond hair said, floating back to his seat, the ship's captain named Ades look at him hesitantly

"But, I don't imagine that it would be too late if we at least wait for the reply from the council-" he reasoned but he was cut off

"It WILL be too late...my sixth sense told me so..." the blond commander then threw him a picture that shows the head of an unfamiliar machine, a design that was never seen from either ZAFT or Earth Alliance

"If we let this slip by, we would eventually pay it with our own lives..." he added, Ades look at him, he was still hesitant to proceed on this dangerous mission

"The Earth Forces new model prototype mobile suits...we must seize them before it moved" he continued

 _Inside the Lauraisa-class ship:_

Several men, ten were green soldiers and the five were elite red soldiers, were making preparations such as stocking bullets, taking heavy firearms and bringing high grade explosives with them, then five of the greens were getting onboard GINNs, starting them up while the other five along with five elite reds were onboard a pod that will take them in the colony silently, allowing these soldiers to infiltrate the place

"But still...is it really okay to go ahead with this" one of the red's asked

"What is it?"

"Don't you think attacking a neutral colony like this was against the rules?" he told everyone, one of the red's was angered

"Then let me ask you back, is it okay for a neutral colony to secretly produce weapons for the Earth forces?!" he spat, the one who asked just laugh

"I guess you're right"

" ** _Hey, you guys..._** " one of the greens onboard a GINN said through its comm.

" ** _Don't keep us waiting, alright?_** "

"Yeah, sure...okay let's go, for ZAFT...they say"

 _Inside Heliopolis:_

*Birdy*

a mechanical bird chirped as it flew in the artificial sky of the colony, it eventually landed on the shoulder of a brown haired teen, who was typing some commands on his laptop, beside him was a pink haired girl watching him work

"You know what Kira, I already had a hard time paying you a visit and this is what I see...you working furiously while I'm watching here doing absolutely nothing" she told him, she a bit frustrated

"Well, blame professor Kato not me, Lacus...he's the one who dumped all this stuff to me ever since..." Kira answered, the pink haired woman named Lacus grunted in response

"Sometimes, I wished I can punch him right into his face" Lacus said, Kira snickered, he never thought that she would say that, of all people

"Well thank you Lacus, I was actually looking forward you doing that to him" Kira said as he continue typing

*Haro*

Lacus' pink robot said as it bounced, then Kira's mechanical bird went to Lacus' robot to play with each other

"Hey, Kira..." Lacus started, the boy temporarily stop typing as he turn to her

"What is it?"

"I was wondering...what is that suitcase you have?" she asked, pointing at the black and blue suitcase with red outline that was placed beside him, Kira smile

"Well, it's a secret..." was Kira's only reply, Lacus pouted

"Geez, what is that supposed to mean...come on, I wanna know" Lacus insist, Kira sigh at that

"Well, this is a secret between you and me, not even my friends knew about this...believe it or not, this is a...machine" Kira whispered the last part to her, she gasp at that

"A machine? you mean a mobile suit?! That suitcase?!" Lacus was stunned and shocked at the same time, how in the world did that thing become a mobile suit...it's was completely impossible given its appearance and obviously...size

"Well, I would like to show this to you...if it weren't for this stuff" Kira said, referring to the work that Kato dumped on him, she slowly nodded

"But still...how will that thing became a machine...was it supposed to transform?" Lacus asked

"Sort of..."

"..."

Lacus decided not to push the topic further as she and Kira went to the lab, where they going to meet their friends and doing professor Kato's work together

* * *

"There you are! I thought you ditch us and go have a date with your girlfriend there" Tolle snickered, Kira and Lacus both blushed at that

"No, we're not dating and besides, we're not a couple in the first place, how many times do I have to tell you that, Tolle?!" Kira yelled at him as he took out his laptop and went to an empty table and place it there, unknown to him, Lacus felt a bit hurt at that statement, then Sai took out a cable and connect the adapter to the laptop Kira brought and the other one to the human sized robot Tolle was riding, Lacus then went beside Mirallia and talk to her while the boys were working

"So, when are you going to leave?" she asked the pink haired girl, who look at her

"Hmm..."

"You have some important business to take care of, right Lacus...besides, weren't you suppose to leave earlier too?" Mirallia repeated, Lacus smile at her

"Well, I was actually scheduled to leave now but hopefully before that, I wish to spend time with Kira alone but thanks to your Professor, I guess it won't happened anymore" she said, before sighing

"Yeah, I know right, I can't believe how inconsiderable professor Kato was, you know what...Kira actually asked for a day off the moment he find out you're going for a visit but he didn't even acknowledge it and told him that this stuff was even more important" Mir answered

"Well, there's always next time...I guess" Lacus said with a hint of sadness in her voice

"You really like Kira that much, do you?" At that question, Lacus' face erupt a shade of red

"T-T-Thats...um..." Lacus can't even speak properly

"No need to hide it Lacus, I can clearly see it plain as a day...but is that okay with you? I mean you're actually engaged to someone else right now" Mir asked her

"Well, it was only for political reason...Ath-he didn't actually like me" Lacus said, good thing she manage to stop mentioning Athrun's name in front of them, she didn't want to cause any trouble

"Is that so...we I'm sure fate has its way if you two are meant for each other" Mir reassure her

"Thanks Mir, you're really a great friend, just like Kira was telling me" Lacus thank her

"Don't mention it, that's what friends are for..."

Then the automated door on the room opened and a 'boy' entered, Kira and everyone look at the newcomer, who lean on the wall far from the others, seemingly waiting for someone

"Ummm..." The 'boy' turn to Lacus

"What is it?"

"A-Are you waiting for someone?" Lacus asked 'him'

"I'm waiting for Professor Kato, he said that he'll meet me here, so..." 'he' answered

"Well, professor Kato went out for a while" this time, Kira went to the two

"I...see" the 'boy' replied

"What business do you have with him? maybe we can pass it to him instead" Kira said

"T-That's-"

Before 'he' get to finish, the entire facility shook violently, everyone struggled to maintain their balance

"W-What's that!? A meteoroid?" Sai asked

"Kira!" Lacus held tightly on the boy

"Hold on, Lacus...guys, we need to get out of here!" Kira exclaimed as he took his suitcase and lead everyone on the emergency door, his friends followed him, then after reaching the emergency door, Kira open it to reveal many people were trying to get out of the building as well

"Sir! What's happening?" Sai asked one of them

"I don't know"

"We're under attack by ZAFT, some of their mobile suits were inside the colony" another exclaimed

"!"

Suddenly the 'boy' who was with them went into opposite direction, no one saw 'him' but Kira

"H-Hey, you!" He yelled then he take off after her

"Kira, Where are you going?!" Lacus half yelled as she decided to follow him, unfortunately, Sai and the others didn't notice the three separate from them

 _Outside:_

Five GINN's were firing their machine guns, destroying several artillery trucks and supply depot that surrounds the three cases which contains their main objective: the new model units their commander was after

Not far from it, three ZAFT elite red solders were killing several Earth Alliance soldiers in order to secure the machines, with the back-up from the GINN's, it ended faster than planned, which is a good sign for them, so the three red's went to the new models each and proceed to start them up

 _GAT-X102 Duel:_

"Wow, pretty impressive, I can't believe those damn naturals were capable of developing this...Dearka, how's yours?" one of the red's named Yzak Joule, asked his colleague as he made his stolen unit stood up

 _GAT-X103 Buster:_

"Great, Update activated, Nerve links reconstructed, Calibrations set, It'll move" Dearka Elsman said through the comm., then just like on Yzak's unit, his own stolen unit stood up as well

"And Nicol?" he asked his other companion

 _GAT-X207 Blitz:_

"Not yet...almost there" Nicol Amalfi said while typing some commands on the keyboard, then after few moments, his own stolen unit stood as well

 _Outside:_

"Where are Athrun and Rusty? they sure taking their time, huh" Dearka said, Yzak just snorted

"Hmph! I don't think those two will have a problem, let's just stick with the plan, we'll leave with these three, let's get this to commander Le Cruset before they get damaged" Yzak said as the three fired up its thrusters and then took off along with the GINN's as their escort

 _Kira:_

"Hey!" He shouted while going after the 'boy' who decided to be separated, then after few moments, he finally catch up to 'him'

"What are you doing?!" 'he' asked angrily

"And what are YOU doing?!" Kira return the question to 'him'

"Leave me alone!" he respond then an explosion rock them, knocking the hat of the 'boy', then after that, Kira look at 'him' with shock expression

"Y-You're a girl?" he exclaimed, seeing her shoulder length blond hair

"Of course, what do you think?! a boy?!" she asked

"W-Well, t-that's-"

"Kira!"

the two turn to see Lacus catching up to them, much to Kira's surprise

"L-LACUS! What are you doing here?!" he asked her

"I followed you, what do you think it was?" she said

"B-But...ARGH! let's just find a shelter and get out of here!" Kira said as he proceed to ran, Lacus follow him and so is the blond girl but then, when they reach the end of corridor...

"H-Hey Kira, I-Is that..." Lacus exclaimed as she point downwards, Kira and the blond girl followed her finger to see a two mobile suits with unique design as well as a gunfire between ZAFT and Earth forces soldiers below, but they're main focus was on Mobile suits

"Those machines..." Kira said then to the two's surprise, the blond girl kneel down and cry loudly

"I knew it...it's the Earth Forces prototype mobile suits...Father, you betray us!" she yelled the last part, unfortunately, her voice caught the attention of one of the officers, who pointed her gun at them

"Look out!" Kira immediately took her hand and ran with Lacus following, lucky for them, the bullets hit the rails instead of them

 _Officer:_

"Kids?" the officer who point and shot her gun at them muttered

 _Back with Kira:_

After searching for minutes, they finally found a shelter, Kira then contact the operator and after few seconds, it respond

" ** _Hello! is someone out there?_** "

"Yes...me and my friends were outside" he said

" ** _What! you mean there's more of you?_** "

"Yeah, that's right"

" ** _I'm sorry but we already hit full capacity, there's a shelter on the other side, can you make it there?_** "

"But at least take one of them, both of them are girls" Kira begged, then after few seconds, the glass door opened in front of them

" ** _Okay, we're going to take another one...I'm really sorry_** "

"No problem..." Kira said as he grab the blond girl and drag her inside

"H-Hey, what are you-"

"Get in!" he said, pushing the blond girl inside but she resist a little

"B-But what about you two?" she asked

"Don't worry, we're going on the other side, now get in" Kira said as he finally manage to push the girl inside and then the door automatically closed, he and Lacus watch as she was dragged below to safety, then he turn to Lacus, who sigh in disappointment

"First, I didn't get to spend some time with you and now, were under attacked by ZAFT" she said

"I know...and I'm sorry" Kira apologized

"Why are you apologizing? It's not actually your fault right? Anyway, how do we get out of here?" Lacus asked

"We're going on the shelter on the other side, of course" Kira said and just as he finished saying that, a large explosion rock them

"KYAAA!"

"LACUS!" Kira hug her tightly to protect her, then after the explosion, he turn to see nothing but destruction

"I-I guess there's no other side anymore..." Lacus said

"Y-Yeah..." Kira said as he held back a curse, he then look at the suitcase he's been holding, Lacus look at him with worried expressions

"Kira..."

"I guess 'this' is our only option" Kira said as he lift the suitcase he had

"That?" Lacus questioned, Kira nodded

"Let's get out of here, then" Kira then push a button located on the handle

Then the suitcase opened with a smoke to reveal what it look like an action figure-size machine and it fully occupies the space inside the suitcase, she could swear that it has the same design just like the two machines they encountered recently and this one was not definitely made of plastic for sure

"K-K-Kira...is that what I think it is?!" she asked, completely stunned at the figure, Kira nodded

"This is our ticket out of here" Kira said as he took it out of the case, it definitely has the same design like one of the machines back there, but the color was white and the chest part was black and blue and a single red trims, it has black/blue wings that hid a pair of cannons along with a pair of hip mounted rail guns, a white/blue rifle, a shield and pair of beam sabers mounted on its waist (A.N: I'm sure you figure it out what it looks like)

"You're telling me that we're going to get out of here using that? No offense Kira but I mean, how are we even suppose to ride THAT?!..." Lacus ask the most obvious question

"Relax Lacus, I'm not finish yet, you see, I'm actually conducting a research about a new technology I discovered, I tried installing it on this thing and it actually works, but it was still on prototype stage though, so give me a minute" Kira then tweak something on it then he put the small machine on the ground in kneeling position, then he instructed Lacus to get far from it and the next thing happen was totally law-defying

"H-H-H-H-Holy..." Lacus couldn't help but to blurt, she was now staring at Kira's enlarged suit, it's now the same size as a standard mobile suit such as GINN, then the top of its chest opened up and it's left hand was lowered, allowing Lacus and Kira to climb on and enter it, she could only gawked at that

"I think I'm going to have a migrane after this..."

* * *

Athrun curse under his breath, the fight to captured the last two G-Weapons that was still on the factory result the death of his comrade and one of the reds named Rusty, he was shot on the head, well, at least he manage to avenge him by killing the soldier who shot him, but unfortunately, he ran out of ammo and the last Earth Forces officer still has some, so without any other choice, he reluctantly let her take the last machine while he capture the one near him

"Let's see..."he muttered while starting it up, then after few typing on the keyboard, his stolen unit stood up and flew, then from his side, he also saw how the last machine stood up, albeit it was swaying like a drunk person, they both leave the factory which resulting on its destruction, then he flew near one of the GINN

" ** _Athrun!_** " one of the green named Miguel spoke through the comm.

"Rusty failed" he replied

" ** _What!_** "

"That last machine was boarded by an Earth Alliance officer" Athrun said, he can hear Miguel curse under his breath

" ** _Okay, I'll capture that machine, you get yours out of here!_** " He informed him as he keep his machine gun on the back and drew it's sword then he proceed to ran onto the last machine, who had trouble staying still due to its incomplete status

 _Kira and Lacus:_

"Kira, when exactly did you create this?" she asked in amazement, she can actually see the view outside clearly as if she was staring at the window glass without frames on it, Kira tightly grip the controller while looking at the radar to see if his friends were nearby or any hostiles around

"Mendel, got anything on radar?" Kira asked his AI, he ignore Lacus' question for a while

" ** _Three heat sources sir, two unknown and one GINN_** " his AI respond and just as it said, his radar shows three dots near their position, he grunted at that then he face Lacus

"I'll tell you everything later Lacus...for now let's get out of here and find Tolle and the others" Kira replied to her, answering her stalled question

"Okay, but how and why did you create this machine?" Lacus asked him again as she look around, Kira grunted

"I'll tell you everything and the reason I create this, just after we got to safety, okay?" Kira said sharply, Lacus just nodded and stay silent, then Kira fire up its thrusters as they flew, leaving an explosion behind them

 _Athrun and Miguel:_

*BOOOM*

"!"

Athurn look to the side to see another unit the resemble a G-weapon, shocking the two

"WHAT!"

"I thought there's only 5 of them?! Where did that last one come from?" Miguel angrily asked, meanwhile, the Earth Alliance officer piloting the last machine was shocked too

" _Another one?! But I don't remember the Alliance develop another G-Weapon..._ "

"Tch! Athrun, change of plans, see if you can capture that last one, got it?" Miguel ordered him

"Yeah"

Then Athrun's stolen unit change colors from gray to red and flew off towards the mysterious machine

 _Kira and Lacus:_

"Kira! That's unit's onto us" she said

"I know, hang on!" Kira said as he pointed it's rifle to the red unit and then the nuzzle glowed and fire off a blast of green energy twice, the red machine manage to dodge the first attack but the second one slightly graze the shoulder, Kira hummed

" _I see, it seems that machine wasn't properly calibrated yet, I've got this_ " then Kira saw the red unit drew its own beam rifle and tried to shoot them but...

"I won't let you!" Kira said as he quickly unfolded the cannon on its wings and fire a blue/red beam towards the red unit

 _Athrun:_

"What!"

Athrun was force to dodge before he can fire his beam rifle and then just before he can counter, the mysterious machine was already in front of him with its yellow eyes glowing

"WHA!-"

It kicked him on the torso, sending him on the ground, then the mysterious machine's wing cannons and it's railguns were deployed and aimed at him

"W-What's with that machine..." Athrun was forced to fire up its thrusters into maximum output just to dodge the four guns, but the shot from the wing cannons slightly grazed it's leg this time

"Damn it!" Athrun cursed as he was forced to retreat and leave Miguel alone, this machine was actually the top priority and he can't have this one destroyed yet, he just hope that Miguel will be fine and can escape alive

 _Miguel:_

"Persistent!" he said as he continue to assault the last machine with his sword, he was quite impressed at the pilot's recklessness and guts at sitting at the cockpit

"Armor alone won't save you, you damn Natural!" he yelled as he was about to slice him again but suddenly...a green beam hit his sword, destroying it at the same time

"What!"

Miguel 's GINN turn around only to be greeted by a pink beam that slice the head of his GINN, disabling his optical camera and making him blind

"What the hell!"

Miguel felt another tremor on his unit, then he suddenly fell down and all the functions of his unit were destroyed, leaving him stuck inside

"Tch!"

Miguel then remove his seatbelt and was forced to crawl out on his unit and he found out that his GINN lost both of its arms and legs, that explains why he suddenly fell down on the ground

"Better get out of here fast..." he muttered as he retreat back to his ship

 _Kira and Lacus:_

"I think we're safe now" Lacus said, as she saw the last GINN fell down after Kira shoot it's arms and legs with combined wing cannons and railguns

"I hope so..."

"Kira! Look" Lacus then pointed to the left side of the HUD to see Tolle and the others

"There they are!"

"Let's go"

Then Kira's machine flew towards their friends

* * *

After confirming his friend's safety and leaving a promise of explanation for them, he decided to meet the last machine that was being assaulted by the GINN earlier, Kira then saw that the pilot was a woman, who went down on the machine she's riding and face the teens

"Y-You're just a kid" the woman said in shock

"I know that, miss"

"T-Then that unit..." she pointed at Kira's machine behind him and the others

"It's was mine" he said, shocking everyone except Lacus

"What!"

"Anyway, we're glad you're safe miss, so we'll be on our way to the shelter" Kira said but-

*BANG*

The woman fired a gun in the air and pointed it at them after, shocking them at the same time

"H-Hey!"

"What's with that gunshot?!" Sai asked

"Do you really think that you can just get away after seeing a military secret?" she said

"WHA-"

"And the fact that one of you was actually piloting a machine similar to a G-weapon, that's more than enough reason to keep you all here with me" she said

"Wait a minute, it's true that this suit resemble your G-Weapon but this is not yours ma'am, it's mine and I will use this on my own will" Kira clarified

"..."

"So you have no reason to keep us here any longer" Kira continued, the woman then lowered the gun

"I know...but at this point, you guys have nowhere to go" she said and just after that, an announcement was made throughout the colony

" ** _Hazard level was raised to level 9! All shelters are now in lock-down!_** "

"See..."

Everyone panic at the announcement, Kira sigh at that while Lacus snuggled closer to him, Mirallia did the same to Tolle while the others were just in shock

"So we have no choice but to stick with each other and get out of this place" she said

"..."

"Anyway, we haven't introduce ourselves to each other yet..." she added while looking at Kira and Lacus

"I'm Murrue Ramius, an officer of Earth Forces" she introduce herself, then she look at Sai first

"Sai Argyle"

"Kuzzey Buskirk"

"Tolle Koenig"

"Mirallia Haw"

"Kira Yamato"

"Lacus Clyne"

At the last name, she was stunned

"L-Lacus Clyne! As in the daughter of the PLANT Supreme Council Chairman, Siegel Clyne?" she asked in disbelief

"Yes"

"B-But why are you here? On Heliopolis?"

"I was here to pay a quick visit to my friend Kira before going to the memorial service on Junius Seven, but this whole mess erupt and now, I have no means to go back so I'm pretty much stuck here" she answered her

"I-I'm sorry, we didn't know that-"

"I-It's okay...I'm sure no one expect anything like this to happen anyway" Lacus said

"T-Thank you for understanding"

"Well, now that we know each other, can I ask for the reason on why the Earth forces were on Heliopolis in the first place and constructing something like that?" Sai asked while pointing at the gray machine behind her

"Sorry but I'm not obliged to answer any of your questions regarding this machine" Ramius told them, some of them grunt in disappointment

 _Outside Colony:_

"You're always getting in my way, Mu La Flaga, though you also had the same opinion to me" A guy with long blond hair said, he's currently piloting a CGUE and his opponent was on an orange mobile armor with four gun barrels attached on them

"Bastard! Is that you, Rau Le Cruset?!" Mu asked angrily as he fire the armor's guns at him, it missed the CGUE completely

"Sorry Mu, but I have some business to take care of, we'll settle this later" Rau said as he enter the colony

"Damn it! he entered Heliopolis" Mu said as he followed him

 _Back with Kira and the others:_

A trailer truck stop in front of Kira and the others, then three teens get off the said truck

"Trailer Truck five, this is the one you asked for, right?" Sai asked

"That's right" Murrue confirmed it

"So, what should we do next?"

"Mr. Yamato..." Murrue face the brown haired kid

"What?"

"I want you to mount the pack on the Strike" she requested him

"What! but why me?"

"Because-"

Murrue didn't get to finish as an explosion occurred on the one of the shafts of the colony and then a CGUE emerge on it and it was being followed by an orange mobile armor

"DAMN IT!"

 _Rau Le Cruset:_

The blonde guy look at the left side of his HUD to see the last two machines Miguel and Athrun reported after going back to their ship, the first one was completely gray

"So the PS Armor of that unit was down at the moment, but the other one..."

Rau Inspect the last one, it retain its colors of white, black, blue and a bit of red and it bears resemblance of the gray unit near it, however, it appears that this one has a black/blue wings that concealed a pair of cannons, a pair of raliguns on its hips, a tandem of rifle and shield as well as pair of beam sabers on its waist

"That one's heavily armed already" Rau could only gasped at the number of armaments the colored unit has

"It will cause us a lot of trouble if those two were to reach earth forces base" Rau then descent towards the units with an intention of capturing both

But suddenly, a yellow beam was shot from the orange mobile armor, Rau grunted

"Damn you, Mu La Flaga!"

With no other choice, he engage the orange mobile armor first

* * *

Kira quickly get on his machine to deal with the intruder, firing up the thrusters, he flew towards the CGUE and quickly fire it's rifle at the white machine, who dodge instinctively

"He's fast..." Kira muttered as he attempt the second time but all of the shots missed and then he saw the CGUE brought up its machine guns and fire it to him

Kira brought up the shield to block the attack, then tried to shoot back at the same time

"Tch! The pilot's pretty good too" Rau told himself as he dodge the last shot that nearly hit his unit's head

"Ugh..."

" ** _Five minutes remaining until deactivation, sir_** " his AI warned him, Kira gasped at that, he completely forgot that the enlarging feature of this machine was still on prototype stage, he should just turn it off earlier to conserve time

Kira then unfold the wings and fire up its thrusters to become even more faster, easily dodging Rau's guns while closing in

"What!" Rau exclaimed

Then Kira drew one of its beam sabers when he was close enough, swirl around and slice both arms of the CGUE, disarming him at the same time

"Tch! I have to retreat" Rau said in disappointment as he was forced to leave the area in maximum speed, Kira tried to pursue him but was stopped by the mobile armor

" ** _He's too far away, don't chase after him_** " Mu said on the comm.

Kira nodded at that as he and Mu went back to the others

* * *

Athrun was typing on the keyboard of the machine he captured, he found out that the unit's name was Aegis and so, he decided to help the engineers on data extraction until they all heard an alarm

"Commander's CGUE is returning, it was heavily damaged" one of them said as the unit flew and turn its back on them, he landed on the vessel with the help of flexible cables

"His unit lost both arms" one of them said after inspecting the damage

"W-What!" Athrun was shocked, their commander was one of the top and ace pilots of ZAFT and yet...

* * *

Kira and the others watch as a large white warship descent to them, just after the fight, an explosion occurred and that ship emerge from the smoke

"The Archangel!" Ramius exclaimed

"So that's the new battleship I was hearing about" Mu said

"Mr. Yamato, can you bring up the strike to that ship?" Ramius requested, Kira reluctantly nodded

"Alright"

* * *

Everyone onboard the ship was shocked at the appearance of the mysterious machine carrying the Strike and it's equipment onboard the Archangel, then after that, it fly down for a while and returned, carrying Lacus and the others on its hands this time, after safely putting them down, the top of its chest opened and Kira came out and joined his friends while facing the Earth Alliance soldiers

"Lt. Ramius, what is going on here and what's with that machine?" a black haired woman asked

"As you can see...he's the pilot of that machine, but rest assured, it was HIS machine, not ours" Murrue said, shocking them even more

"What!"

Then they all saw Kira went to it and then he tap something and the machine quickly shrink back into an action figure size unit, then Kira took out it's suitcase and put it back there

Everyone except Lacus had their eyes nearly fall out of their sockets

"D-D-D-D-D-Did It just...went small" one of the officers asked in total disbelief

"Yeah, this was the original size of this machine, the one you saw was the enlarged version of it, I'm using an enlarging particles I just recently discovered and tested on this machine, it works but it has a limited operation time since it was still in prototype stage" Kira explained to them

"..."

No one didn't said a thing regarding that matter, who the hell did they just met?

* * *

"I see, so the captain and the suppose crew of Archangel are all killed in explosion" Murrue said

"Yeah, most survivors are engineers and mechanics so right now, Archangel is actually short on crew" Natarle Badrgiuel said, this was the name of the black haired woman

"By the way, what should we do on those kids now?" Mu asked the two officers, after the introductions as well as a bit of tension regarding Kira's heritage as a Coordinator and the presence of the daughter of PLANT Chairman, Lacus, he asked for permission to Murrue Ramius (who was second in command, Mu's rank was higher than her but he knew nothing about commanding a ship and besides, he's a pilot not a captain) to let him onboard the Archangel, the woman happily grant him permission, and also with this, she was the one who was assigned as the acting captain of the Archangel until they reach Alaska

"All shelters were lockdown now so with no other choice, I take all of them with me" she answered

"But you can't actually let them go now ,right? Especially that they all saw a military secret" Natarle said

"That's true but the Strike right now was untouched" Murrue said

"I see, so that kid was actually using his own machine all this time to protect you, his friends and the Strike " Mu said, it actually shocked him after finding out that a kid like him, not only had a machine that resemble their G-weapon but also an experienced pilot capable of fending off Rau Le Cruset earlier and what's more, he had a technology that was unknown to the society

"But we can't just rely on him, he's a civilian for god's sake and he's using a civilian technology, what would the higher-ups will tell us if they find out?" Natarle protest

"So are you saying that we should use the Strike, which was still incomplete, to get us out of here then?" Murrue said

"How about you use it, Commander La Flaga?" Natarle turn to the Moebius pilot

"You want me to pilot that incomplete machine? Are you insane? I'll be shot down the moment I launch, I better pilot my Moebius rather than that" Mu said to her

"..."

"Well, since that kid's a Coordinator, why don't you let him adjust the Strike to fit the Commander's skills" Natarle suggest, Murrue's face turn serious

"Well, it was possible but Mr. Yamato said that he won't touch the Strike no matter what happened" she told them

"What!"

"Why?"

"Well, I don't know...but I understand him"

"I guess there's no other choice but to ask the kid to pilot his machine for us" Natarle said

"But that's..." Murrue protest

"Well, it's either that or we all die here on Heliopolis" she shot back, Mu agreed to her this time

"Natarle's got a point, the moment we get out of the colony, we're going to be involved on series of serious fights against the ZAFT, which was still out there you know, it's either they're waiting for us to come out or they will come here themselves, it's only a matter of time"

"..."

"Besides, That bastard already had its hands on the 4 G-weapons, there's no way he will let the last one go, and not only that, the kid's machine manage to actually overpower and disarm his CGUE earlier, do you think that he'll let that one out of his hands too? especially that he already saw how powerful it is?" Mu said

Silence covered the three Officers until Murrue spoke

"Fine, I'll go talk to him"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kira finally got a chance to explain everything to them while typing on his laptop that monitors the status of the machine inside the suitcase, then after he finish explaining, Sai was the first one to speak

"So, this enlarging particle you discover was actually the research project you're suppose to present on our science class?" he asked in disbelief, Kira nodded

"That's right Sai, it was actually useful if this technology was used in right way, I was working on it for a while until Professor Kato suddenly start dumping some work on me"

"I see, so what does it have to do with the machine you have then?" Tolle asked

"Well, It turns out that the work Professor was giving to me was actually those G-Weapons and it's OS" Kira told them, gasps was heard from all of them

"WHAT!"

"So basically, you were indirectly helping them build those weapons" Mirallia said, Kira just nodded again

"That's right"

"So, that Professor Kato was involved on those machines after all" Lacus said, now she has more than enough reason to punch him for real, and not just that, he dare to involve Kira on this mess

"Wait a minute, so you did quickly realized that those work the professor giving to you was those machines? Is that why..." Sai asked

"Correct again, so in order to at least to get back at him, I secretly copy the data of those five G-Weapons and it's OS, to tell you the truth, I already have a complete OS of those machines but I didn't present it to the Professor" Kira said

"So you did actually complete the OS after all, but you keep it to yourself and instead, you handed the incomplete one to him, right?" Mirallia said

"Exactly, and that's when I got the idea of building an action figure sized G-Weapon and installing the enlarging particles on it for a test run, and then you know the rest" Kira said

"I see, but why did you do such a thing?" Lacus asked him

"Well, the moment I found about those machines, I knew trouble will follow after its construction, so I secure at least one so I can use it to protect someone precious to me, to tell you the truth, I hesitate at first but imagining all of my friends and my love ones dying in front of me...I-I can't just stand it so I decided to do it after all, just in case, and now this mess broke out, I no longer regret it and I was thankful to have this machine with me" Kira said, everyone was touched at what he said

"Kira..."

"Y-You really cared for us man, I was so moved" Tolle joked

"T-Thank you..."

"You really are a great friend" Sai told him, Kira smile at them

"Thanks for understanding"

"No problem"

Lacus smile at him, she was really glad that she met Kira along with Athrun, if she wasn't really engaged on the latter, she won't hesitate to kiss him on his lips right now

" ** _Mr. Yamato, can you please come to the hangar?_** "

Kira and everyone heard Ms. Ramius' voice on the speaker

"I...guess they're going to ask me, after all" Kira said

* * *

"...So that's the situation" Murrue said, she explain everything to him regarding their current situation and about the ZAFT forces outside the colony waiting for them to come out

"So you want me to pilot for you guys until we manage to reach the higher-ups and we can evacuate, is that correct?" Kira summarized to her

"That's right, I know it was very hard for you but right now, you're the only one who had the power to protect this ship...you don't need to do it for us, but at least do it for your friends, who were in here" Murrue said

"..."

Kira, after few moments of thinking things through, finally nodded, Murrue smile at him and thank him for his support

" ** _Capt_** _ **ain**_ ** _Ramius, please come to the bridge immediately, we detected enemy mobile suits_** " Natarle's voice rang through the comm.

"I guess that's my cue then..." Kira said, Murrue nodded as the two went separate ways, Murrue went on the bridge and Kira went on the hangar

 _Bridge:_

"What's the status?" Murrue asked them

"Four GINN's ma'am, 3 of them have heavy missiles while the last one have an ion cannon, it's a D-equipment"

"What! Are they crazy?! Those equipment were designed to take out bases and they're going to use it here" Mu said in disbelief

"Captain, What did the kid say?" Natarle asked

"It's okay, he agreed that he will pilot his machine for us" Murrue said

"I see"

"He's currently on the hangar right now to prepare"

 _Hangar:_

"I guess we'll be working together for some time, kid" one of the mechanics named Murdock said, Kira nodded as he took out his machine on his suitcase and enlarge it, then he climb up and went inside the cockpit, starting it up

"Man, I can't believe that kid has that kind of law-defying machine with him, he should be learning to shave his beard at that age" Murdock said as he saw him launch

 _Outside:_

Kira flew and his radar detected four GINN's, three of them were equipped with 2 missile launchers with 2 heavy missiles each, so one GINN has 4 of these missiles, so a total of 12 missiles were present and the other one carries a heavy cannon, he gasped, those weapons were enough to destroy large places such as military bases, it might severely damage Heliopolis or worst case, destroy the entire colony

"Mendel, weapon and unit status" Kira commanded

" ** _Main unit 99% charge, left wing cannon 99% charge, right wing cannon 99% charge, left railgun 99% charge, right railgun 99% charge, beam rifle 99% charge, left beam saber 99% charge, right beam saber 100% charge, 12 remote guns unusable for the moment_** " his AI report to him, Kira nodded, it was in great shape at least

"Good, oh and remind me to work on the remote guns after this" Kira said

" ** _Affirmative!_** "

"How much longer we can keep the enlarged state this time?" Kira asked

" ** _35 minutes sir, 5 minutes longer than last sortie_** "

"I see, that's more than enough time" Kira said as he took action after seeing one of the GINN open fire at him

 _Miguel:_

"There you are!" The green pilot was the first one to open fire as he aim his ion cannon at the winged G-weapon

"DIE!" He fire it towards him but unfortunately, Kira effortlessly dodge the blast and instead, it hit the colony grounds

 _Kira:_

"No!" Kira shouted as he saw the huge green blast hit Heliopolis, greatly increasing the damage, he grit his teeth, he need to finish this quick if he want to keep the colony from being destroyed

" ** _Hazard level was raised to level 10! All shelters will be now eject in form of a life pod!_** " an announcement was made on the whole colony

"That's ENOUGH!" he yelled as he unfold his wings and flew towards the GINN's, much more faster than before, he drew his left beam saber, swirl around and slice the head of the two GINN's, blinding them, then he unfold his wing cannons and railguns and shoot both arms of the two blinded GINN's simultaneously, disarming them then he use the beam rifle to shoot the 8 missiles, which is in free fall, destroying them and preventing them from damaging the colony even further

"2 left" Kira said as he face the two remaining GINN

 _Archangel:_

"Wow...that kid's incredible... and he's just actually disarming them" Mu said, amazed at the kid's piloting skills and with a machine like that, he no longer needed back-up from Archangel

"I must say that he was too skilled for a civilian, are you sure that he's not a real soldier or a pilot, captain?" Natarle asked

"I don't know"

 _Outside:_

"DAMN IT!"

Miguel was trying to aim his cannon but the winged G-Weapon was incredibly faster than before to the point that his targeting system can't even get a firm lock-on until he realized that it was already too close to him and then...

*SLASH*

The arm of Miguel's GINN that holds the cannon was cut by one of its beam saber then the winged G-Weapon kicked him towards the ground

"NOOO!" Miguel yelled as he saw the enemy deploy it's railguns and shoot both of his GINN's legs

Then he could only watch as the winged G-Weapon flew and severe both arms of the last GINN using it's wing cannons and destroy the missiles completely

 _Archangel:_

"Well, I guess we're safe...at least for now" Mu said as all of the crew breathe a sigh of relief and relax now that the enemy was neutralized, then they saw Kira return to the Archangel

"I guess I'll ask the kid a favor then" Mu said as he went to them hanger

 _Kira:_

After getting off his machine, he tap it and then the machine shrink back to its original size, then he put it back to the suitcase and then he start walking towards his friends when he encounter Mu La Flaga

"Hey kid!" Mu said, Kira stop and face the blond pilot

"C-Commander...what is it?"

"Hey, you don't need to call me that kid, just my name was enough" Mu exclaimed

"A-Alright...then what do you need, Mu-san"

"Well, I want to ask you a favor on something" Mu said

"What kind of favor?"

"Well, since you have your own machine to use, I figured out that we still need more guns if we want to survive so if you don't mind, can you adjust the Strike just enough for me to use it properly, if you have time, that is" Mu requested

"But I already told Murrue-san that I won't touch that machine, it belongs to the Earth Forces" Kira said

"I know but don't worry, I just want you to adjust its OS and I will be the one piloting it, what do you say?"

"..."

Kira actually think about on what he said, it wouldn't hurt if he just going to adjust the OS and nothing else, so with that said...

"Alright, but that's the only thing I will do to the Strike and nothing else" Kira said, Mu grin at him

"Thanks kid and besides, whether you're a coordinator or not, I can't lose to you in terms of piloting" Mu playfully said as he let Kira return to his friends

 _Vesalius:_

"Now this is even more disturbing, the pilot and the machine was a lot better than I expected" Rau said as the pilots of the GINN including Miguel returned to the ship, their units were disabled and abandoned inside the colony

"W-What kind of machine is that? To be able to handle four GINN's so easily" Athrun said

He, Rau and Ades were watching the video data Miguel brought with them on the way back, they all watch as the mysterious winged G-Weapon easily disarm all 4 GINN's that was sent inside the colony in less than 2 minutes

"There's no doubt about it, that mysterious machine definitely has a complete OS and with a pilot that skilled and a machine with so many armaments...it will served as a great threat to ZAFT and I don't want to imagine what would happen if that machine that caliber were to reach Earth Forces base and undergo mass-production,we're finished" Rau told them

"So, what then?" Ades asked

"We must capture it at all cost, if not, we'll destroy it" Rau said

"But what about the other one?" Athrun asked

"You mean the Strike?" Miguel asked

"Yeah"

"Of course, we'll also capture it and if not, we'll destroy it along with that white legged ship of the Earth Forces" Rau said

"Sir!"

* * *

"Prepare to fire the decoy, after that we will set course to Artemis" Murrue ordered, after some time of discussion, They all agreed to head on Eurasian owned base called Artemis since it was the nearest Earth Forces base, heading straight on the moon would be out of option since they don't have enough supplies as the ship left the factory unprepared

And so, it was also decided that a decoy was necessary since they have a hunch that the ZAFT didn't fully retreat, courtesy of Mu La Flaga

But before they even set sail, their sensors detect something

"Captain, I've detect a distress signal just in front of us" one of the operators said

"What kind of signal?" Murrue asked

"This signal...it's a life pod came from Heliopolis"

"What! In a place like this?"

"It must have been drifted here" Mu said

"What should we do then?"

"..."

Murrue pondered it for a second and then she made her decision

"Retrieve it then after that, fire the engines at maximum" Murrue said

"What! But captain, this is..."

"We don't have a choice Natarle, it's in front of us already and we can't just ignore the people inside of it, so might as well we take that inside the ship, after all, everything happened on Heliopolis was our fault in the first place, this is at least we can do for them" Murrue told her, Natarle reluctantly nodded

 _Later:_

The mechanics open the pod and the first person came out was a red haired woman wearing a pink dress

"Um...Where am I?" she asked then

"T-That's..."

* * *

"Sir, large heat source detected, believe to be a warship-class and it's heading towards the moon" an operator on Vesalius said, Rau and Ades went to him and checked the radar

"Commander..."

"It's a decoy..." Rau simply said

"But we should have Gamow check just in case"

"No, I'm more convinced right now, they're heading straight to Artemis"

"..."

Have Gamow chase after the legged ship from behind, Vesalius will go straight ahead and block their path

"Sir!"

* * *

Kira was currently typing on his laptop and checking the condition of his machine in the suitcase, Lacus was with him while Sai and the others were in the mess hall

"What exactly is the power source of that machine, Kira? I can't help but to wonder after I watch you fight several GINN's" Lacus suddenly asked him, Kira temporarily stop typing and look at her

"High-energy batteries of course" he answered her

"What! Just a battery, but how-wait! Did you just say batteries?" she asked again

"Yup, the machine itself, the left and right wing cannons, left and right railguns, the beam rifle and left and right beam sabers have their own high-energy battery, so all in all, it has a total of 8 batteries in one machine, all of them except on the main unit were customized so it can be fitted on each weapons properly"

"No way..."

"And not just that, I often adjust the machine and weapons' energy efficiency to ensure maximum power output while consuming a lot less energy, which is what I'm doing right now" Kira continue explaining

"Wow..."

"And thanks to the combination of 8 high-energy batteries and maximized energy efficiency, this machine is as powerful as a nuclear-powered suit" he continued

"I see, but what about the enlarging particles you have...can you tell me more about it?" Lacus asked, she was actually interested on that unique technology that Kira researched

"Sure, why not? it's all about-"

Just then, an alarmed broke out before he can even finish talking, Kira groaned as he get up, Lacus followed suit

"I guess you're going then..." she said

"Yeah, I'll be back, you can stay with Tolle and the others in the mess hall" Kira said as he went outside their assigned quarters and get to the closet to change in his space suit

After that he met with Mu and apologized that he isn't able to adjust the Strike's OS yet, but the blonde guy shrugged it off and tell him it's okay then he went to his Moebius while Kira took out his machine on the suitcase and enlarge it, he climb on it and start it up then he checked the status and power level

* * *

"What's the enemy's position?" Murrue asked

"A Nazca-class ship was actually just beside us but it appears that it's trying to get ahead of us instead" the operator said

"What!"

Then another beep was heard on the radar

"Detecting another large heat source behind, believe to be a engine of a Lauraisa -class" he told them

"From behind?!"

"Don't tell me...they're trying to box us in"

"So the Nazca-class was going to engage us into a fight while blocking our path on Artemis while the Lauraisa -class were to engage us into a fight from behind...Luck really wasn't on our side this time"

* * *

 _Gamow:_

On Lauraisa -class, three mobile suits were launched, it was the Duel, Buster and Blitz

"Heh! Let's see how powerful that mysterious machine that the commander was talking about, I might actually take it down all by myself" Yzak arrogantly said

"Hey! don't be like that Yzak, you heard the commander told us that the mysterious machine manage not to overpower his CGUE but was also capable of disabling four GINN's all by itself, we should be more careful, you know" Nicol warned him

"Relax Nicol, Those machines we actually just low-class among ZAFT with standard weaponry anyway...but this time, we have the new models we got from those damn naturals so it would be a piece of cake and besides, there's five of us this time, I heard Miguel will finally using his costumed GINN on this fight" Dearka said

"..."

 _Vesalius:_

Two mobile suits were launched on the Nazca-class, it was Aegis and an orange GINN equip with two smaller Ion cannons and a small missile launchers on both of its legs

"This time, I'll get that machine for sure" Miguel spat

"Hey, keep your head cool Miguel or you might get shot down again" Athrun warned him

"You don't need to remind me!"

* * *

"Mendel, how's the 12 remote guns attached on the lower part of the wings?" Kira asked

" ** _85% operational, sir!_** "

"I see, then focus on it, I'll handle the enemies for a while, inform me when it's fully operational and I'll leave their controls to you" Kira commanded

" ** _Yes, sir!_** "

Then Kira fire up its thrusters after his radar detect the enemy signatures

* * *

"There he is!" Yzak, being the hothead soldier, was the first to open fire at the mysterious machine, recklessly firing his beam rifle at him

"..."

Kira simply dodge all of the shots, he then wondered what is the pilot's problem, shooting his rifle like there's no tomorrow

It's Kira's turn to retaliate as he drew his own beam rifle and fire two shots, The Duel dodge the first one but the accuracy of Kira's machine was so great that the second shot hit Duel's beam rifle, destroying it

"What!" Yzak exclaimed, what in the world did just happened

"With just two shots..."Nicol said as he fired the Blitz's Trikeros to back Yzak up, launching three white spears at Kira

"Spears, huh"

Kira then dodge the three white spears and then deployed his wing cannons, aiming it on the legs of Blitz then he fire it and obviously, Nicol dodge them but...

"YOU'RE MINE!" Yzak suddenly butt in from above Kira, he drew the Duel's beam saber and attempt to slice him

"..."

Kira fire the small thrusters located on its feet to do a backflip, dodging the pink beam and then, Kira drew his left beam saber and slice the Duel's head, destroying the machine's optical camera

"YZAK!" Nicol cried as he attempt to back him up

"Nicol, take Yzak and get out of the way!" Dearka said as he fuse the two guns of the Buster, creating a long rifle, then he aim the other end with a wide nuzzle (Shotgun configuration) and fire several yellow beams at him

"..."

Kira unfold the wings and fire the thruster, dodging the scattered beams in rapid succession and then he shot the Buster's weapon using his wing cannons and destroying it, since it will take two seconds to detach the guns, it give Kira enough time to aim and fire

"My weapon!"

Dearka cursed, his main armament was destroyed and he has no means to fight back, all he had now was missiles mounted on both of its shoulders

"Take this!"

Daerka then fire all of his missiles at Kira in hope to at least one of them hit but unfortunately, it's far from happening

Kira then deployed his wing cannons and railguns and readied his rifle

"Mendel, targets!" Kira commanded

" ** _Affirmative!_** "

Kira's radar pick up the heat sources that came from the missiles, then his AI do the aiming

" ** _Target acquisition complete!_** "

Kira then fire his weapons, releasing a volley of blue/red beams on the wing cannons, a volley of green beam from his rifle and a volley of yellow beams from the railguns, all at the same time

And cloud of explosion covered the entire area

The two reds were shocked at that (Yzak's unit was blinded, so he can't see anything), how in the world did that unit has that much power and with so many guns onboard, now they know what their commander meant

Kira then look at the three, the Duel lost its head, the Buster lost its main weapons and it was out of missiles and the Blitz was carrying the Duel to guide it since it was now blind

"Are you still going to fight?" Kira asked them though they can't actually hear it, he wait for them to respond in any way until...

*BOOM*

Kira heard explosion from distant, he turn to see that the Archangel was taking fire from two machines and the Vesalius, he turn around and quickly fire up the thrusters to go in their aid, leaving the three G-Weapons alone

* * *

Miguel was frustrated since the mysterious machine was nowhere to be seen so he actually decided to vent his anger at the legged ship, firing his twin ion cannons as the ship but the anti-beam depth charges nullify most the beam energy but it doesn't mean they didn't sustain damage

"I will sunk you!"

Then Miguel fire several missiles mounted on the legs of his orange GINN, but the CIWS of Archangel intercept it all

"Athrun, go to back of the ship!" Miguel ordered, Athrun nodded as he flew Aegis on the back of the ship and transform into its mobile armor, he was about to fire the 'Scylla' 580mm energy cannon when...

...A pair of blue/red beam was shot from nowhere, Athrun just barely dodge the attack, transforming back to its mobile suit form

"!"

The Aegis turn to see the mysterious machine, it's wings were unfolded and it was rushing to them, Athrun then gambled and tried to face it, drawing the beam rifle, he fire three shots at it

But Kira just raise the shield of his machine, blocking all of them, then he quickly deployed the wing cannons and fire it to the red machine

"Tch!"

Athrun dodge it but he fail to realized that Kira had already drew it's right beam saber and...

*SLASH*

Kira cut the legs of Aegis and fly past him

"WHAT!"

Athrun turn around in order to pursue it but the moment he did, the mysterious machine was already too far and heading towards Miguel's GINN

 _Miguel:_

"Finally! You're here!" he exclaimed as he aim his weapons at Kira, recklessly firing all of them including the missiles

"Did he had the same temper like the pilot of that Duel?" Kira asked himself as he dodge them all

"Don't run away!" Miguel yelled and prepare to fire it's two heavy cannon at him

"..."

Kira dodge them and then, a beep was heard and his AI spoke

" ** _Left and Right Wing cannon's energy level at 93% each_** " Mendel reported

"..."

Kira then drew his beam rifle and then he attempt to destroy the heavy canon of that orange GINN, firing four shots

"I won't fall for that twice" Miguel said as he expertly dodge all four of them, this was his custom- made GINN, so it was so easy for him to dodge using this machine since his own combat data was integrated on it

"My turn!"

Miguel then aim his left heavy cannon and fire it at him

"This one's a lot better than the other GINN's...is he an ace pilot?" Kira asked himself as he dodge it

"Better finish this quick..."

Kira then drew both beam sabers and flew towards him

"HA! You think you can scratch me with that toy of yours?!" Miguel yelled as he aim both cannons and then he fire it

"..."

To his surprise, Kira perform a rolling maneuver that allow him to circled on the blast while closing in to Miguel while the ZAFT pilot was distracted on firing the beam

"WHAT!"

Then Kira took that as a chance to slice both of his arms, disarming him of his weapons and after that, he flew past him and then Kira drew his beam rifle and fire it at the GINN's head, disabling his camera

"DAMN IT!"

Then Athrun arrive as he provide assistance to Miguel, he took the damaged GINN and fly to Vesalius, his machine was in no condition to fight any longer

* * *

"Damn you, Mu La Flaga" Rau said as he ordered his crew to do a damage report, he was actually wondering why was the mysterious machine was the only one out there

It turns out that while Kira was actually occupying the five units, Mu's Moebius was cruising silently towards the Vesalius for a sneak attack and just as Mu planned, he manage to destroy Vesalius' engines and cannons with swift shots from his Vulcan gun and then he flew off with a victory smile on his face

"Tch! I'll remember this"

* * *

Then after they were contact and informed that they retreating because the Vesalius was damaged, Yzak was yelling like there's no tomorrow and cursing loudly at the fact that he was taken out first

"DAMN HIM!"

"Yzak, please calm down" Nicol tried to comfort him but as we all know, it didn't work at all and instead, he glared at the green haired teen

"CALM DOWN!? HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO CALM DOWN AT THE FACT THAT WE'RE OWNED BY A SINGLE UNKNOWN MACHINE?!"

"..."

Dearka meanwhile was silent, it seems that the report about the firepower of that mysterious machine was all true...how can that machine have that much energy in it

"Nicol... do you think that machine was...nuclear powered?" he suddenly asked

"What! That's impossible, N-Jammers were present and all nuclear technology was disabled, so that's not possible"

"But it really bugs me, how can that machine fire it's many weapons and fly in very high speed at the same time without any signs of running out of energy? If that was a battery powered machine, it would run out of energy very quickly but it didn't, and then after he disabled our machines, he immediately fly to the legged ship in short amount of time and disabled Athrun and Miguel" he asked

"..."

Nicol also think about it and he can see what he meant, but even though he was wondering too, he doesn't have the answer on that question right now

"Sorry Dearka, but I didn't know too"

"It's okay, i was just wondering"

* * *

Ignoring the praises of the mechanics and Mu, Kira tap his machine to shrink it back to its original size, he put it back to the suitcase and then he went to the closet and change back to his civilian clothes, then he decided to went to his friends

"Hey Kira..."

He turn to see Tolle and the others...in military uniform

"You guys!...why are you all wearing that" Kira asked

"Well, do you think we'll let you do all the work? So were volunteering as well" Mirallia said

"But-"

"No buts, on your next sortie, we're going to help and that's final" Tolle said, not giving Kira any room to argue

"What about Lacus?"

"No, I'm not..."

Kira then turn to see Lacus on her civilian clothes, he sigh in relief

"Well, even if I want to, they won't let me since they knew my identity" Lacus said

"I see, then I'm going to take a rest, excuse me" Kira said as he went past them, Lacus decided that he would need a company so she followed him


	2. Silent Run

Chapter 2: Silent Run

The Warship Archangel were now cruising towards the Eurasian owned base called Artemis, it was pretty quiet after their fight against ZAFT's Nazca-class _Vesalius_ and Lauraisa-class _Gamow_ , right now the people onboard were enjoying this moment to take a long rest and among them was Kira

"Ugh..." he groaned after opening his eyes, then he suddenly felt a heavy sensation on his right arm, he turn to see Lacus, who was sleeping beside him, he gasped

"L-L-L-L-L-Lacus...why?"

Kira asked himself many times on why she was here, then his movements accidentally woke her up, she get up and look at Kira

"O-Oh Kira...did you sleep well?" she casually asked after rubbing her eyes

"W-Why are you here?"

"Well, I figure out that you need some company so..."

"..."

Kira didn't know what to say so he just get up and suddenly felt a chilling sensation on his body, that's strange because he knew he was wearing something before going to-

Wait, where are his clothes?

* * *

"Hey kid, did you rest well?" Mu asked as he saw Kira and Lacus appear in the hangar

"Y-Yeah..." he said, his face were red

"Hmmm...what's wrong kid, are you okay?" Mu asked

"I-I-I'm fine...by the way, I'm going to work on the Strike now" Kira said, shifting the topic to the machine, at that, Mu's face lit up

"Really?"

Kira nodded as he sat on the box nearby, then he took out his laptop and insert a rectangular disk and then after few typing, he eject the disk, close his laptop and then he float on the Strike's cockpit, opening it and then start up the machine

"So, how are you going to do it?" Lacus asked, she also follow Kira on the Strike, he look around and then he lean to her ear and whisper her the answer

"I'm going to upload the complete OS that I have on my laptop and then I'll adjust the machine using Mu-san's combat data on his Moebius so that way he can quickly familiarized with the controls" Kira explained to her

"Oh, I see"

* * *

 _"Take the calibrations and reset the zero moment point and CPG..."_

 _"...Then connect the control module directly to the molecular ion pump..."_

 _"...Reconstruct the neural linkage network..."_

 _"...Renew meta-active field, reactivated feed forward controls, convey function..."_

 _"...Adjust coriolis deviation, connect to motion routines..."_

 _"...System online, initiate bootstrap"_

Kira look at the screens of the machine with a satisfied look, after getting the combat data on the Moebius , he started to install the complete OS and work on the necessary adjustments to match the offsets, then after that, he boot up the system again

 **MOBILE SUIT OPERATION SYSTEM**  
 **/Version NV8 - N099/**  
 **G** eneral

 **U** nilateral

 **N** euro-link

 **D** ispersive

 **A** utomatic

 **M** aneuver

 **G.U.N.D.A.M Synthesis System**

 **O.M.N.I. Enforcer**

Kira nodded to himself as he exit the cockpit and then he went to Mu to inform him that the Strike is now usable

"Mu-san..."

The blonde guy turn to Kira

"Oh kid, what is it? Are you done with the Strike?" he asked

"Yes, you can now use the machine, just check everything else if you want" Kira said, Mu grin as he tap him on his shoulder

"Thanks kid, oh by the way, we're about to reach Artemis and I must warn you, most of the officials inside are actually greedy individuals, so you and the pink princess should be careful and make sure no one finds out about your machine, look after your friend just in case, you understand?" Mu warned him, Kira nodded at that

"O-Okay"

"Good"

* * *

The Archangel finally arrive at the Eurasian owned base and the first thing that greeted them was guns pointed on their heads...what a nice way to greet visitors

"W-What's the meaning of this?!" Natarle demanded

"We're just locking down the ship as a security measures, no need to worry" Commander Biddulph told them

"B-But, we're-"

"Your ship currently have no identification code, we may let you enter our base but that doesn't mean that we consider you as an ally" Biddulph interject

"..."

"So, if you don't mind, I would like the two of you to come with me..." he then went outside of the bridge, the two soldiers then escort Murrue and Natarle and followed the commander

At the hallway, they meet up with Mu La Flaga along with his escort soldier and so, the three were guided towards the Office of whoever managing the base

 _Later:_

Mu, Murrue and Natarle reach the office along with their escorts, Biddulph then knock on the door three times

"Come in!"

Then he open it and the three officers were escorted inside

"Sir, we escort the three officers who were part of the ship's crew" Biddulph said, the man on the chair nodded

"I see, then..." then he stood up and grin at the three

"Welcome to Artemis"

* * *

All of the people onboard the ship even the crew were tossed in the mess hall one by one, Lacus was currently clinging onto Kira's arm, the boy saw this and can't help but to feel anxious too, especially after remembering what Mu told him

"Lacus"

"Kira"

"We're going to be okay, trust me" he said, trying to comfort her, she smile at him

"As long as you're here with me, I'm more than okay" she said

Kira then let Lacus rest her head on his shoulder

"Sai, what's happening? why are they doing this?"

Kira then heard the red haired woman asked Sai, who just smile at her and just like Kira, he comfort her too

"Don't worry, We're going to be fine, Flay" Sai reassure her

"..."

"Hey, don't push us! We can walk on our own!"

Kira and everyone inside heard Murdock complain and then after few seconds, he appear along with Arnold and the other remaining crew of Archangel that was still outside the mess hall, they're being escorted by their guards

"Get in!"

"Okay okay...geez, what's with these people?"

Then two soldiers stood guard on the door in case someone did something funny

* * *

"Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, Commander Mu La Flaga and Ensign Natarle Badgiruel...It seems that your identification as Atlantic Federation officers were genuine" Gerard Garcia, commander of Artemis, told them

"We're sorry for the trouble we have cause, sir" Mu said

"Not a problem, however don't expect supplies right away"

"But we have to go to the main fleet right away and not only that, we're being pursued by ZAFT" Murrue protest, Garcia just laugh at her

"ZAFT? You mean this one?"

Then the monitors behind him change to show a Lauraisa-class not far away from the Artemis' range

"A Lauraisa-class" Natarle was shocked

"Yup, it's been there for some time and I assume that they're waiting for you to come out, thanks to the light wave barrier, you're safe from them" Garcia said

"..."

"And as I said, your ship right now hasn't enough supplies to take them on so you have to stay here for the time being" Garcia explained

"Y-Yes..."

"But unfortunately, you three can't go back to the ship yet so you'll be assigned to a new quarters until further notice"

"What!"

"That's an order..."

* * *

In Lauraisa-class _Gamow,_ Three reds along with the ship's captain named Zelman were discussing their plan on how to make the legged ship come out of their hiding, two out of their three machines were still being repaired, it's a good thing that they manage to extract the data first before using them or else, there's no way they can replicate the weapons or parts should in case they'll be destroyed in battle

"So, that barrier were capable of deflecting any type of beam weapons outside, but that would also means that beams from inside can't get out too" Dearka told them

"So it seems, while the base was not a threat to us in terms of offensive, it's defensive capabilities we're in top chart" Zelman told the three

"Heh! What a waste of time developing that thing" Yzak remark

"Um...does the barrier were continuously active" Nicol asked

"Fortunately, it only activates whenever there's an enemy around" Zelman answered them, Nicol then watch the image of the barrier for a moment and then, he suddenly thought of something

"My machine...the Blitz, has actually a special feature beside it's Phase Shift Armor..." Nicol start talking, catching the attention of his comrades

"!"

* * *

The mechanics and engineers stationed in the Artemis were currently inspecting the Archangel, everything was going smoothly until one of the engineers that was assigned to inspect the mobile suit enter

"Sir, there's something on the mobile suit that's bugging us..." he said

"What is it?"

"Sir, actually, the mobile suit onboard the ship was very complicated, it seems that the OS that was installed on it were too complex for us to analyze and it's seems that it's actually tailored only to its pilot" he reported

"What!"

* * *

In the mess hall, everyone was enjoying their meal until Murdock went to Kira, who look at him in confusion

"Hey kid..."

"W-What is it?"

"About the Strike, I heard that the commander ask you to adjust it, is it true?" the man asked him, Kira nodded

"That's right, it's already done and I use Mu-san's combat data on his Moebius so only him can pilot it" Kira answered

"Good, I don't want you to go into trouble regarding that machine, by the way, where's yours?" he asked

"Mine's on our room, it was locked so it's fine and besides, no one can operate it but me" Kira told him, Murdock grin

"I see, that's relief then..."

Then they all heard footsteps and the officer who escort Murrue and Natarle earlier appear to them, he was accompanied by two soldiers

"Okay, who among you is the pilot of the machine that was on board the ship?" Biddulph asked them

"..."

Arnold then stood up

"Why are you asking us?" he spat

"Shut up!"

"Quiet! I'm going to ask you again, who among you is the pilot of that machine?" he asked again and this time, Murdock was the one who answer

"It's the commander, he's the one who was piloting the mobile suit on board" he said, Biddulph look at him

"..."

Then he surprisingly walk towards Kira and Lacus

"I see you all bad at lying, you there kid, how about you come with me or else something bad will happen to your girlfriend" Biddulph said, throwing a perverted glance at Lacus, who shivered in fright

"W-What are you talking about?" Kira asked him

"We already knew that is was you who modified the mobile suit on this ship, you see, while inspecting the ship, we access the cameras too and one of the footage show that you're the one who went inside the machine, so it was obvious that it's you who was piloting the mobile suit" Biddulph told him

"What! I'm not the-"

"Silence! You're going with me and to make sure you're going to obey us..." Biddulph then grab Lacus' arm and pull her towards him

"KYAA!"

"LACUS!"

A soldier then point his gun to Kira, the brown haired boy stop and grit his teeth in anger, how dare he touch Lacus like that, Murdock and Arnold silently threw curses on them, it seems that they misunderstood the footage and immediately think that Kira was the Strike's pilot

"Well...what's your decision, kid..." Biddulph asked him again, Kira glare at him and then eventually he nodded, he can't risk Lacus' safety, not in the situation they're in

"Fine"

* * *

Nicol was currently cruising towards Artemis, after they discussed about the Blitz's unique feature called Mirage Colloid Stealth System, on which it allows his machine to be invisible on radar detection and naked eye, he told them that by using it, he can sneak into Artemis undetected so he can destroy the umbrella, allowing them to freely attack the base and the legged ship

"I hope this works..." he muttered as he continue his silent journey

* * *

"This is not right! How dare they treat us like this!" Natarle grunted in annoyance as she along with Murrue and Mu was currently stuck on one of the rooms assigned to them

"I'm worried about the kids as well as the other crew members...I wonder how long they're going to hold up?" Mu asked

"I'm worried too but at this point, we're trapped here" Murrue said

"This is so boring"

* * *

Kira was now walking towards the Strike and Lacus was currently being held by Biddulph to ensure that he will obey, the boy then move his eyes to see the soldier pointing his gun on his head

"Okay, now I want you to extract the data on that machine and don't even think of doing anything funny inside, you know what will happen if you do..." BIddulph warned him as he lean closer to Lacus' neck, the girl already feels disgusted just by being near this man and now he's leaning closer to her neck, it feels like she's being violated to the point that she want to kick him in the groin

Kira glare at him as he do that to her friend but he was forced to enter the machine and work on the OS, the soldier followed him to guard his every movements as well as two engineers that will retrieve the data once Kira was done

* * *

Nicol look around, trying to find the machine that generates the barrier, going on circles but he only to manage to spot some standard CIWS and few beam weapons and among those was one unique object that resembles a heavy beam cannon

"Is that the one? Only one way to find out..."

Then he fired several beam shots around that shook the base

 _Hangar:_

"W-What!" Biddulph said, feeling tremor around the area, Lacus look around wondering the same thing, inside the Strike, Kira stop as he asked on what's going on but the soldier just told him to finish his work

 _Quarters:_

"W-What's happening?" Mu asked the two, who shook their heads telling him that they don't know too

 _Mess hall:_

"An earthquake?" Sai asked

"No, it's not" Murdock told him

"Are we being under attacked?" Tolle asked them

 _Outside:_

The Invisible Blitz continue to attack the base in order to confirm that if that strange unique object he saw was the machine that generates the barrier or not

"Okay, time to make my entrance"

Then Nicol deactivated the Mirage Colloid and activate the Phase Shift and continue to assault the base nonstop

 _Artemis Control Room:_

"One mobile suit detected!" One of the operator said

"What!"

"Where did it come from?!"

"I don't know"

"Grrr...Activate the umbrella now! Don't let it through" Garcia ordered

 _Outside:_

"So I was right..." Nicol said as the unique object started to move, then without wasting any moment, he unleash the Blitz's beam saber and proceed to slice it, destroying it and with that, he signal the Gamow that the light wave barrier was nullified

* * *

Kira then took this as a opportunity to kicked the soldier and the engineers, then he went outside swiftly and grab Lacus from the commander's grasp, since they were totally distracted at the alarm and the tremors around the place, it leave them wide open for attack

"Wha!-"

"We're being under attack, right? So this isn't the time for this bullshit" Kira yelled as he and Lacus went to their quarters

"DAMN IT!" Biddulph yelled in anger as he went to the control room, what the hell is going on?

* * *

Mu, Murrue and Natarle was now on their way to Archangel, while inside their assigned quarters, they have a brilliant idea to yell around for help in order for someone to enter their room and they use that moment so they can get out and it work perfectly

They reach the Archangel only to find the crew were back to their assigned post, Mu then praised them on their effort, it seems that they're not the only ones who use the tremors to their advantage to escape

"Good job kids!" he exclaimed

"What's with this fortress anyway?" Sai asked

"Whatever, we're getting out of here" Mu said as he went to the hangar to go to his new machine, the Strike

 _Kira:_

Kira and Lacus was now on their quarters, then he took his machine out of his suitcase

"Kira..."

Kira look to see Lacus' terrified expression while hugging herself, he gasped at that, it seems that the commander's action earlier traumatized her

"Lacus...I'm sorry that I let him do that to you" Kira apologized, thinking that it was his fault that this happen to her

"No, don't apologize Kira, it's their fault not yours...but please...can you stay here with me for a while?" she begged, Kira gasp again

"But I have to get out, there's an enemy outside and I have to deal with them" Kira told her

"The Strike's is now usable right and Mu-san can now use it, so why don't you leave this one to him..." Lacus said trying to convinced him to stay with her

"..."

KIra look at her for a second and after few moments, he finally gave in, putting the machine back to the suitcase and sat beside her

"Okay, I guess I'll leave this one to commander..." Kira said softly as he wrap his left arm on her shoulder

"Thank you, Kira" Lacus said as she rest her head on his shoulder, feeling safe on his arms after everything happen

* * *

"DAMN IT" Yzak cursed as they watch the Legged ship escaped, after the repairs were complete, he and Dearka immediately launch and followed Nicol on the base

"They use the Artemis' destruction as a cover so they can escape" Dearka told him after he grunted

Meanwhile Nicol was shocked at the appearance of the Strike, the last G-Weapon of the Earth forces, it seems that it was now being used by someone capable of piloting it

"But, the machine's movements...it was so smooth just like the mysterious machine we encountered...don't tell me it also has a complete OS too" Nicol wondered

* * *

Mu then exit the Strike, he actually felt proud at piloting the machine for first time as he manage to overpower the Blitz just by using the Sword pack, even though it was only for a moment

"The kid really outdone himself on adjusting the OS to fit my piloting skills, I must say..." he said to himself as he went down and saw Murdock working on something

"Where is the kid?" he asked Murdock

"Uh...about that, it seems that something happened to those two while you three were gone" he answered, Mu tilt his head

"What do you mean?"

"Well...It appears that the officers of Artemis mistook the kid as a pilot of Strike, so they held his pink haired friend hostage and forced the kid to extract the data of Strike" Murdock summarized to him

"What!"

"Well, I didn't expect that they even accessed the cameras on board the ship too and thanks to that, they accidentally saw the kid getting on board the machine to adjust the OS, and you know the rest" Murdock said, Mu grunted at that

"So, where are those two now?"

"I don't know, maybe on their quarters or the mess hall, go look on your own, I'm busy here" Murdock then went back to his job

"I see"

* * *

Kira eventually lay Lacus on the bed they're sitting, she actually fell asleep while resting her head on his shoulder, Kira saw that she finally calm down judging on her sleeping face

"Kid..."

Kira turn to see Mu enter their quarters

"Look, I heard what happened and I'm sorry about her" Mu apologized, but Kira shook his head

"No, it's okay Mu-san, it's not your fault and if someone was to be blame, it would be them" Kira told him, he's actually referring to the officers of Artemis, especially the commander who harass her

"But still-"

"Lacus is fine now and everything was behind us so let's just forget it and head to wherever you intend to go and finally, we can evacuate" Kira cut him off, Mu look at him and he can feel that he was still angry, despite saying those words

"Okay..."

"By the way, how's the Strike, did it went well?" Kira asked the blond, Mu grin at that question

"It was excellent, I was actually capable of fending off Blitz for a moment before I was recalled back to Archangel" Mu boast with pride

"I see, that's good to hear" Kira said

"Well, you should take a rest too kid, after that, you and your pink princess should go to the bridge to discuss on how to deal with our next problem" Mu said as he exit their quarters

"Y-Yes"

* * *

After the crew took their time to rest, everyone was gathered in the bridge to discuss some important things that need to be taken care of quick

"We're currently on our way to Debris Belt and as you know, thanks to the incident on Artemis, we didn't even able to acquire necessary supplies for the ship when we left"

"Eh!"

"But fortunately, the Lauraisa-class that was chasing us were nowhere on sight, so I assume that they lost us during the destruction of Artemis, so they pose no threat for a while, but..."

"You mean..."

"Correct, we're currently short on supplies, particularly in water so..."

"Wait a minute, you're not suggesting that-" Sai was the first to speak

"You're bright one kid" Mu told him

"Debris Belt was currently the home of leftover ships and mobile suits that was destroyed in battle thanks to the Earth's gravity pulling them there, so..." Murrue explain

"You're not suggesting that we get our supplies there" Tolle finish for her, Murrue nodded at that

"But that's-"

"What choice do we have? If we don't do it, we're not going to last and eventually, we're going to be part of Debris Belt as well" Mu countered

"!"

"So that's why I would like all of you to help using the pods on gathering necessities"

"But this isn't right, it's just-"

"We're not happy about this too you know, we're just going to take anything that was very necessary, not too much" Murrue told them

"..."

"Just remember that we're doing this in order to survive" Mu reminded them

"Okay"

* * *

All the crew proceed to go out of the ship using several pods, Mu pilot the Aile Strike and Kira use his own machine in order to help the crew and to patrol the area in case some stray mobile suits was spotted

As they were flying closer and closer on the Debris Belt, they were catching a glimpse of what it look like a very large and wide landmass, everyone wondered what is it doing here until someone realized what exactly is the landmass

"T-This is..."

* * *

 _PLANT:_

The Nazca-class _Vesalius_ were parked on one of the dry docks to undergo repairs and maintenance as well as supplies, then a shuttle was approaching it

Inside the ship, Athrun, Miguel and Rau proceed to disembark and enter the shuttle, they were greeted by Athrun's father, Partick Zala

"Your Excellency!"

The three salute to him, Patrick just raise his hand

"No need to be so formal" he told the three

"It's been a long time, father" Athrun said

"It is..."

Then the shuttle arrive on one of the port that will lead them inside one of the hourglass colony, then after some time, the group of four were now walking on the hallway that will lead them on the room where the councilmen have already gathered in order to discuss on what happened on the ORB Neutral colony Heliopolis along with the newly built mobile suits that Rau and his team captured

Rau, Athrun and Miguel took their seats at the side while Patrick went on his seat at one of the chambers, it was near Siegel Clyne, the current chairman of PLANT

"Okay, this meeting is about the new prototype mobile suits that the Earth Forces developed inside the Heliopolis, a colony owned by the neutral nation ORB..." Siegel started

"So, Orb was working with the naturals after all!" one of the councilmen said, it appears that he had a very short temper already

"Before you guys cite your opinion, we have to let the witness report on what exactly happened inside" Siegel tried to control the situation before it goes out of hand

"Sir!"

Then Rau step in front first to deliver his report

"Rau Le Cruset, can you tell us what exactly happened inside Heliopolis?" Siegel asked him

"Very well..."

* * *

Kira was stunned as he recognized the gigantic landmass on front of him and the others, It's Junius Seven, one of PLANT's colonies that was hit by a nuclear warhead and this place is the main reason the war has started between Naturals and Coordinators

"A continent? In a place like this..." Tolle said as he look around

"It's the remains of Junius Seven..." Lacus told them, everyone turn to Kira's machine, apparently she insisted on helping them on gathering supplies so Kira let her onboard as well

"W-Wait a minute Lacus, if I remember correctly, you have a memorial service here, right?" Kira said, Lacus nodded

"That's right"

"Well...since Lacus-san was here, why don't we pay our respect first before we get our needed supplies" Murrue suggest, everyone nodded at that

"Fine with us..."

Then everyone decided to go back to the Archangel to create paper flowers as an offering on those who died here

* * *

"...And that concludes my report, please understand that our actions didn't violate the treaty, all we do is to stop the Earth Forces from producing these weapons that could lead into something sinister" Rau said as he salute and return to his seat

"I see, thank you for the report commander and now we call upon Athrun Zala and Miguel Aiman to report to us about these new prototype mobile suits that you manage to capture" Patrick said, the mentioned soldiers then stood up and salute them, Athrun was the one who spoke first

"First of all, this machine..."

Then on the screen, a red machine that transforms into a four legged mobile armor appear

"...Is the GAT-X303 Aegis, this machine is capable of transforming into mobile armor, equipped with a beam rifle, a shield and four beam sabers located on both its arms and legs, it's most powerful weapon is the 'Scylla' 580mm high-energy cannon, which is usable only when transformed..."

Then the screen change again, it shows a blue/gray mobile suit equipped with rifle, shield, beam sabers on its back, a right shoulder mounted railgun and a missile launcher on its left shoulder, firing all of them at once

"The next one is the GAT-X102 Duel, this machine is capable of releasing powerful attacks in quick succession, armed with a beam rifle, a shield, railgun and missiles, this machine can assault multiple mobile suits at once"

Then the screen change again, this time, it's a green machine combining it's guns to create a long rifle, then first one fired was yellow single beam while the next one fired was a wide spread beams

"The next one was GAT-X103 Buster, this machine was capable of combining its two guns to create a long rifle and each of its end fires different beams..."

"The first one was the' laser configuration' capable of firing a straight, long range yellow beam that can destroy one target and the other was the 'shotgun configuration', this one was capable of firing widespread yellow beams and has a shorter range than the previous one but it's effective for clearing several enemies on one shot"

"Well then, I will allow Miguel Aiman to report the last machines" Athrun said as he salute and went back to his eat

"Well then, Mr. Aiman, proceed..." Siegel told him

"Sir...the next one was the GAT-X207 Blitz, this machine was equipped with a combined beam rifle, beam saber and three spears, this weapon system were known as 'Trikeros' and it's other hand were equip with a piercer lock called 'Gleipnir' but it's unique feature was known as the Mirage Colloid Stealth System, this system allows the machine to be invisible to radar and naked eye, making it very useful in sneak attacks" Miguel said

Then the screen switch to the one with white, blue and red colors, it was swaying continuously and can't eve remain stood still

"Then, the one we fail to capture, the GAT-X105 Strike, for some reason, this machine was never seen in combat and we assume that since all of the machines were incomplete, they can't afford to use it, however, there's another machine that we have no information about which appear alongside these five..." Miguel told them, this earn gasp from everyone

"What!"

"Y-You mean...there's another one?"

"Exactly sir and here's the video..."

Then the screen lit up again to show Kira's mysterious machine, flying in high speeds and firing it's weapons, disarming a GCUE and GINN's D-equipment inside Heliopolis, as well as handling the four G-weapons and Miguel's costumed orange GINN all by itself outside Heliopolis

"W-What is that machine?"

"The way it moves...it's too fast and smooth, but I thought you said that those machines were incomplete so how can this one move so perfectly" woman with shoulder length silver haired asked

"Well, you see Mrs. Joule, that's what were wondering about too, this mysterious machine just appear after my comrade capture the red one and then this machine also manage to overpower each of us, and this is the sole reason on why we're forced to retreat"

"What did you say?!"

"Back to my report, this machine, as we observed, was equipped with variety of ranged weapons located on its wings and hips, it also carried a beam rifle and shield as well as pair of beam sabers on waist and also, this unit gain tremendous speed if it's wings were unfolded..."

Then the screen show the footage of the mysterious machine flying in very high speeds while showing it's ten wings and dodging beam weapons while circling around it, this shocks all everyone present

"And that's not all..."

"What! there's more?!"

"Yes, sir...for unknown reason, the energy this one carries was immense to the point that he can fire it's weapons and fly around without even showing signs of energy depletion, and if you ask me to estimate it's power level sir, it's around 8 times the energy of the captured machines and not just that, we also conclude that this one has a complete OS as well" Miguel added

"No way..."

"Are you implying that this one was...nuclear powered?!"

"We also came into that conclusion too, but we deem it impossible since N-Jammers were present..." he continue

"...And that concludes our report" Miguel salute and then return to his seat beside Athrun

"I can't believe those barbaric Naturals created these monsters"

"But the most fearsome was the last one"

"But since we failed to take the last machine, having 4 of those is practically useless right? The Naturals still possessed the last one with complete OS, many armaments and Immense power, if that thing was mass-produced, we're done for..."

Then Rau and his men watch as the council discuss and share their opinion to each other

 _Later:_

The meeting was over and the councilmen went separate ways, Athrun take this chance to talk to Siegel

"Mr. Clyne..." Athrun spoke, the blonde man look at him and smile

"Athrun...it's been a long time"

"Yes, did Lacus came home yet?" he asked

"Well, she hasn't home yet, I heard that she visit you friend Kira in Heliopolis first before going on memorial service in Junius Seven and unfortunately, it's the same day that your team also attack the colony" Siegel told him, this make Athrun gasp

"What did you say!?"

"Well, I just hope she manage to get out of the colony before that happened...but if she didn't, I hope Kira can keep her safe" Siegel said

"...Y-Yes"

Athrun was shocked, his best friend and his fiancée were in Heliopolis the same day they attacked, This make him extremely worried, especially to Lacus, even though they're engaged, he has no romantic feelings towards the girl but that doesn't mean he won't show worry to her and also, the day they first met each other, he clearly saw that Lacus actually fell in love with Kira on that time, well he didn't mind at all and in fact, he was happy for the two but this engagement was the one stopping them from loving each other

"Either way, I'm sure Kira can watch over her so I'm not that worried" Siegel said, Athrun nodded and then he was called by Miguel, telling him that they're going to pursue the legged ship

* * *

After paying respects to the dead, they continue scavenging the area, looking for possible things that they can use, as for water, the colony possess those in form of ice, Natarle suggest that they should get it, however Kira opposed at first but Mu reminded them that they were against it as well, but at this point, they can't find any source of water other than on the colony interior

"Listen, kid, no one was shouting 'Hooray! Water!' among us..."

"But-"

"Well, if you have any idea where we can get water, we're gladly listen to it" Natarle told him, Kira grit his teeth

"I understand..."

"Listen, I know it's hard for us but we're alive and we're going to continue living..." Mu said

"..."

 _Later:_

After securing the supplies they manage to salvage on the place, they finally able to leave the place, after looking at the remains of Junius Seven for one last time, Murrue then ordered to fire the engines at Maximum so that they can finally leave the belt and meet with the main fleet

While cruising the empty space, the people inside manage to enjoy this moment to take a break, the people on the bridge were also goofing around and relaxing, who knows when are they going to be attacked again

Inside their quarters, Kira and Lacus were discussing something

"Lacus, after we manage to reach the main fleet, I think I should get you home, I bet Mr. Clyne was extremely worried about you" Kira told the pink haired girl

"But what about you Kira, don't tell me you're going to stay?" Lacus asked him

"I don't know..."

"..."

"Well, It depends on what will happen from this point" Kira added

"Kira..."

"But put that aside, you're my priority and I have to get you home Lacus" Kira insist

"Why...Why do you insist that I should be going home?" Lacus shot back

"Because...I don't want something happen to you anymore" Kira said and at that, Lacus' face became red

"Kira..."

"Besides, maybe Athrun was also looking for you too, I can't let him worried about you for too long" Kira told her

"But what if I don't want to go?" Lacus asked him

"What!"

"To tell you the truth...I don't feel like going home yet...after seeing everything... I don't think I can just act like nothing happen" Lacus said

"Lacus, what are you-"

"I want to stay here with you Kira" she declared, Kira gasped at that

"Lacus..."

Kira was conflicted whether if he's going to let Lacus stay here or not, this is an Earth Forces warship so her life is in danger here at all times

"But can we contact your father and tell him that you're fine, at least" Kira said

"Well, I would love to, but how?"

"We'll think of something after we get to the main fleet"

* * *

Then few hours have passed and the Archangel manage to pick up a signal, the operator saw this and then he decided to verify it

"Captain!"

Murrue turn to him

"What is it?"

"We're receiving a signal from somewhere"

"What! Can you confirm it?"

"I'm trying..."

Then Natarle saw this so she went to the operator and then slowly, all crew in the bridge went to him

" ** _This is...8th fleet advance..._** " it spoke

" ** _Montgomery..Arch...angel...please...reply_** "

Murrue then immediately recognized the voice

"It's the force under Admiral Halberton's command" she said

Then everyone cheered, it seems that they're so close on reaching their allies

* * *

After leaving the PLANT, Vesalius were now pursuing the legged ship then after some time, their ship detect a fleet

"This is..."

"What's the matter Ades?" Rau asked him

"Well, we detect three Earth forces ship, what are they doing out here?" Ades asked

"I don't know but I have a feeling that they're going to meet up with the legged ship, judging from their distance" then Rau went to the ship's virtual map and inspect their route

"What should we do sir?"

"If those ships were to resupplied the legged ship, this will cause trouble" Rau said

"So, are we..."

"Yes, we're going to intercept them before they meet the legged ship"

* * *

"R-Really?!" Flay asked Sai, who nodded at her

"Yeah, He's here with the advance force to greet us" he said

"Thank goodness"

"I'm sure that he had no idea that you're here on this ship Flay, but we already forwarded the list of the rescued civilians and I'm sure he will be surprised if he saw that" Sai said

"Yeah, I know..."

* * *

Kira was typing on his laptop and analyzing the enlarging particles in order to use his machine for longer period of time, Lacus fell asleep after they talk on how she will go home back to PLANT

"Mendel, status..." Kira spoke

" ** _Main unit 100% charge, left winged cannon 100% charge, right winged cannon 100% charge, left railgun 100% charge, right railgun 100% charge, beam rifle 100% charge, left beam saber 100% charge, right beam saber 100% charge, 12 remote guns 100% fully operational_** "

"I see, then keep upgrading the enlarging particles using my combat data to ensure longest operation time possible" Kira told him

" ** _Affirmative!_** "

Kira then lay beside Lacus and take a quick nap

* * *

"Captain, three ship detected, it's Montgomery, Bernard and Law" The operator said, Murrue and the entire crew sigh in relief, however that didn't last long

"!"

Then the radar suddenly became jammed

"What is this?" He asked, causing everyone to turn to him

"What's wrong?"

"High jamming interference! It's affecting the whole area!" he yelled

"What!"

Then after few moments, multiple heat sources were detected that came from ships, mobile suits and missiles

"Several heat sources detected, it appears that they're in battle"

"What! A battle?"

"Captain?" Natarle asked, then Murrue ordered one of the crew to give her the enemy's fighting strength

"What's the enemy's battle power?"

"Nazca-class at yellow 257, mark 402 and four GINN's...wait a moment..."

Then the last one beep and its name appeared on the screen, shocking him at the same time

"It's Aegis...X303 Aegis" he told everyone

Everyone was stunned at that revelation, Murrue grunted

"T-Then it's _that_ Nazca-class"

* * *

The ships Montgomery, Bernard and Law begin their counterattack against the GINN's, Nazca-class and Aegis that appear out of nowhere but it was completely useless as their low class mobile armors were completely overpowered by their forces in short amount of time

"Send a message to Archangel that they should cancel the rendezvous and leave the area immediately" the captain ordered

"B-But then, I was here for nothing" a brown haired man complain, he's wearing a brown suit and pants, he's name was George Allster, Flay's father

"But if that ship's sunk, then it will become even less meaningful for us" the ship's commander shot back

"Grr..."

* * *

"All hands! Level one battle station!" Murrue announced, after they receive a message from the fleet that they should leave the place as soon as possible, she and the crew decided to ignore it, enter the battle and help the fleet because there's no guarantee that they can get away even if they follow the Montgomery's orders

At their quarters, Kira woke up and grab his machine inside the suitcase after hearing the alarm, Lacus was still sleeping after he left, running in the hangar in a hurry

"There you are!" Murdock yelled

"Sorry! I fell asleep" Kira reasoned to him as he enlarge his machine and get on it, then he launch and he was followed by Mu on his Aile Strike, Kira's unit was a lot faster so he was the one who reach the site first

Kira then unfold the wings of his machine and fire the thrusters as he hurried at the battle, then his radar detected five enemy units, three gray GINN, one orange GINN and the Aegis

"..."

Kira then open fire at them using the wing cannons

 _Athrun:_

"!"

His radar suddenly detected a heat source and followed by a blue/red beam, he dodge it and he turn to see the mysterious machine approaching them, he gasp

"Miguel! The mysterious machine was here" he said

"Finally!"

Then his Orange GINN went to Kira but unfortunately for him, Kira wasn't in mood to prolong the battle, he then saw the orange GINN flying towards him, then he glare on it

"Mendel, deploy the remote guns, I'll leave their controls to you" Kira ordered

" ** _Affirmative!_** "

Then six of the wings that was located under the wing cannons detach and then each of those was split into half creating 12 remote guns, those small guns then flew off in different direction, targeting all of the enemies around and firing green beams each

 _Vesalius:_

"T-This is..." Ades muttered in complete shock

"Tch..."

Rau watch as the GINN's and the Aegis were actually dodging several beams coming from any angle and direction

"Damn it!"

 _Miguel:_

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Miguel yelled as he was forced to fire his thruster into maximum output in order to dodge six consecutive beams fired at him but unfortunately, one manage to slip out of his eyes and hit the right leg of his GINN, then two of Kira's remote guns appear on his side and then hit his two Ion cannons, destroying it at the same time, then another one appear and hit his optical camera

"AHHH!"

" ** _Miguel!_** " Athrun's voice was heard in his comm.

 _Athrun:_

"D-Damn it!"

Athrun was forced to maneuver the Aegis to dodge six beams that was consecutively fired at him from different angles but one manage to slip out of his eyes and it hit his beam rifle, he was forced to use his shield to cover his machine from the explosion of his weapon

"WHAT!"

Then thanks to that shock, he failed to notice three of Kira's remote guns were already on his side then the beams from it hit both his legs and his left arm

"AHHH!"

* * *

The pilots of the three GINN's was not as skilled as the two in terms of dodging so Kira's remote guns took them out of the battle instantly by hitting either their cameras, weapons and body parts except the cockpit

"Mendel, Disable the Nazca-class' weapons but not the engines, can you do that?" Kira asked

" ** _Affirmative!_** "

Then Kira along with the 12 floating guns flew off towards the Vesalius

 _Montgomery:_

"W-What is that machine?" The captain could only muttered

"I-Is that one of ours?" George asked, he felt a bit relief that machine save them from being destroyed

" ** _Hey! Are you okay!_** " The fleet hear Mu's voice through the comm. they all turn to see the Earth's last G-Weapon, the Strike approaching their fleet

"I-Is that-"

"Strike"

* * *

At Archangel, everyone was shocked at Kira's newly deployed weapon that quickly overpowered the squad of GINN and the Aegis

"W-What kind of weapon is that?" Sai asked in disbelief

"Thos weapons...is just like Commander's 4 detachable gun barrels, but..."

"Mr. Yamato's was small but fast on reacting and it fired off beams instead of artillery shells" Murrue continued

"J-Just what kind of machine did he just built?"

Then suddenly, the door of the bridge opened and Flay entered, Sai immediately saw her and went to her

"Flay! What are you doing here?!" he questioned her

"I heard Papa's advance force was under attack...where is it? Is my Papa okay?!" she asked

"Relax Flay...everything will be alright" Sai assured her

"But-"

" ** _This is La Flaga...Montgomery, Bernard and Law were all fine...they're secured_** " Mu reported to them, everyone sigh in relief while Flay gasped

"Eh!"

"See Flay, it's alright, Kira was in the battle so there's no way he'll let anything happen to your dad" Sai told her

"..."

Flay could only cry tears of joy

"I see, well, how's the Nazca-class?" Murrue asked

" ** _Well...I don't think the kid needed my help there so I'll just guard the fleet_** " Mu said as he showed them a video feed of the Vesalius being assaulted by Kira's machine and his 12 floating guns

 _Vesalius:_

"Tch!"

"C-Commander, all weapons and missile launchers were destroyed, with this, we can't even fight back" Ades reported as they all saw the performance of the mysterious machine, disabling all of their weapons including their main cannon and their missile launchers using his 12 small floating guns

"..."

Rau for the first time, didn't know what to do...

"So the pilot was also able to use this kind of weapon...just like Mu" Rau muttered

"S-Sir!"

Then to all of their surprise, The guns stop firing and the mysterious machine stop attacking too, then the 12 guns that assaulted them return to the back of the machine, specifically on its wings

"..."

Then the machine flew off, leaving them without any firepower

"So...he just disable all of our weapons but not our engines" Ades stated

Rau slam his fist on the armrest in anger, this machine is clearly underestimating them

"Recall all of the mobile suits...they can go back, right?" Rau ordered

"Sir!"

"We don't have a choice, we'll go back to the homeland...again"

* * *

After that, the Archangel join the advance force in their journey to the main fleet, then after that, Kira and Mu return to Archangel

"Hey kid, that was totally amazing" Mu said, Kira look at him and then his machine shrink back and then he took it

"I...I guess so" he muttered

"Say, what kind of weapon is that? The 12 floating guns you use to assault the GINNs and the Vesalius, they're like my old Moebius' 4 gun barrels if I may add" Mu asked

"It's..."

Kira hesitate at that first, was it alright to tell him about it? He then sigh

"Just simple 12 remote guns controlled by Mendel when deployed" Kira told him

"M-Mendel? Who's that?"

"It's my personal AI that managing this machine of mine at the same time" Kira said

"Oh, I see"

"Sorry Mu-san but that's the only thing I can tell you at this point" Kira said

"It's okay...I don't mind"

Then Mu joined the Archangel Crew for greeting the advance force while Kira went to Lacus in their shared quarters and keep his machine back to its suitcase, he then lightly shook the pink haired girl, who get up in response

"K-Kira..."Lacus rubbed her eyes, he smile at her

"We've joined the advance force..." Kira muttered

"Really?" she asked

"Yeah"

"I see...well, let's greet them"

"Are you sure? I mean that if they found out that we're coordinators..." Kira trailed

"So what? You're not expecting them harming us in any way, are you?" Lacus asked him

"..."

A part of him says that might happened to them in worst case scenarios, but he hope that it didn't became reality since he's protecting their ship

"Honestly...yes" Kira mussed, Lacus smile at him

"I see"

* * *

"Even though it was against the orders, but thanks for the rescue" The captain said as he shook hands with Murrue

"It's nothing, but part of me actually expect a punishment for disobeying your orders, sir" Murrue told him

"Well, considering that you manage to fend off the ZAFT, I'll let this one slip by"

"Thank you very much, sir"

"PAPA!"

"FLAY!"

Then everyone turn to George and Flay hugging each other tightly

"Papa...I thought...I thought... that you're gone"

"I was glad to see you, my dear daughter" George told her

"..."

Everyone smile at the heartwarming reunion of father and daughter, then after that, the Montgomery's captain turn to Murrue

"By the way... can I make a request?" he asked

"Sure sir...name it"

"Where is the pilot of the machine that save us as well as the machine itself? I didn't see it on the hangar on my way here, I only saw the Strike" he asked

"Well...that's..." Murrue stuttered

"Hmm..."

"S-Sorry to say this, but that machine was not ours" Murrue told him

"What!"

"You see...that's-"

* * *

So instead of joining the others, Kira and Lacus went to the mess hall instead to have dinner, Kira need to eat after the fight and Lacus just remember that she hasn't eaten yet

"I'm done..." Lacus told him

"Okay, me too, so let's go back to our room" Kira then stood up and so is Lacus, they reach the exit only to be greeted by the Montgomery's captain and George Allster, together with his daughter, Flay

"Y-Yes...you need something?" Kira asked the two men in front of him, but in reality, he knew who they are, especially the man in brown suit

"Are you the pilot of that machine that saves us from ZAFT" he asked

"..."

Kira hesitate to answer him at first but what choice does he have, Lacus look at him with worry

"Yes..."

"I see, then I must thank you for your effort, oh and let me introduce to you this is Vice Minister George Allster of the Atlantic Federation, he also want to thank you for your effort of saving us"

"Hello...I'm Kira Yamato" Kira introduce himself to him

"I'm Goerge Allster, and I must thank you for going in our aid Mr. Yamato but I must say, your piloting skills were great, it can even outmatched those 'space monsters'..." George told him, Kira narrowed his eyes at the man

"I think it's too early to thank me, Mr. Allster..." Kira said

"And why is that?"

"Because the 'space monster' who just save you earlier was now in front of you" Kira told him

"!"

"Eh!"

"N-No way, don't tell me..." Flay mussed

"Yes, I'm a Coordinator as well..." Kira told them

"!"

George then glared at the kid, he can't believe that the one who save them was one of those space monster, there's no way he will accept that

"Don't worry, I already knew about your hatred towards Coordinators so I'm not expecting any gratitude but let me tell you this Mr. Allster, if you won't respect us as Coordinators, then at least respect us as human beings..." Kira told him and then he and Lacus went past them and went to their room

The three people present was shocked at what he said

* * *

"Don't you think that was a way bit too much?" Lacus asked him, Kira smile at her

"It's not...I just don't like the fact that he actually despise Coordinators, even the innocent ones..." Kira answered her

"You have a point there..."

"Anyway, are you sure about your decision, Lacus? Once we reach the main fleet, we have an option to disembark and then I can help you go back to PLANT" Kira asked the girl

"..."

She totally forgot about that and to be honest, she already made up her mind about staying with Kira, but a part of her was screaming that she has to go back home

"Just...give me more time to think" Lacus told him, Kira nodded

"Okay...just remember that I'm always here for you" Kira told him, Lacus smile at his kindness

"I know"

Then the two lay on the bed

 _Outside:_

A certain red haired girl was leaning her back against the wall, just beside the door on Kira and Lacus' quarters then suddenly, she let out a devious smile

 ** _AN: For those who already read this chapter 7-8 hours ago upon posting, i made a major mistake at the end and that is i have a certain red haired girl peek on Kira and Lacus, which is impossible because the door is automated, i was too focused on grammar and spelling that this one slip out of my mind, i'm so sorry for the inconvenience, i felt that i must change it so here you are, thanks to KakeruPB for pointing it out_**


	3. Main Fleet

Chapter 3: Main Fleet

A fleet consist of four ships (Archangel, Montgomery, Bernard and Law) were cruising towards the empty space in order to reach the 8th fleet that was under Halberton's command

The journey was peaceful and thanks to that, everyone manage to take a well deserved rest after their series of encounters against ZAFT vessels

 _Inside Archangel:_

Kira woke up first so he went outside their quarters, leaving Lacus on the bed, then as he wander around, he eventually found himself in the mess hall, were it's being occupied by civilians, either having their food or chatting among each other

"Hey! Did you know? We're so close to reach the 8th fleet, finally we can evacuate"

"Yeah, I already missed my family way back on Orb"

"I bet my girlfriend was so worried about me"

Kira couldn't help but to smile at the conversation he heard, no matter how much he told himself that he was just piloting his machine just to protect his friends, he was also giving hope to these people and then, a thought occurred to him

" _So if I left...then that means...no, no, that's impossible, once we reach the fleet, we're able to evacuate together with them...but..._ "

Kira then think back at the crew of the ship, especially the ones that treated him and Lacus nice, despite they knew that they're both coordinators

" _Mu-san can now pilot the Strike, I'm sure he can protect the Archangel in my place_ " Kira thought then after he got his food and water, he sat on the empty side of the table, then Flay suddenly appear and went beside him

"Hello..." she greeted, Kira look at her

"You're..."

"I'm Flay Allster...I'm sorry about the attitude my dad show to you last time" she apologized to him

"It's okay, so what do you want?" Kira asked as he start eating

"Well...I know it's weird coming from me, but...are you single?" she asked, this cause the boy to get chocked by his own food

"URGH!"

Kira then quickly grab the cup beside him and gulp the contents, and then after few moments, his breathing return to normal, then he face the girl while scowling

"W-What's with that?! Are you trying to kill me?!" Kira shouted to her

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to do that...I was just asking" Flay defend herself

"Ugh...okay if that will satisfy you...I'm single, so what's it to you?" Kira spoke

"Really? Then that girl with you...isn't she your girlfriend?"

"No, she's not...unfortunately, she's also engaged to my friend already" Kira answered

"Oh..."

"Anyway, don't you have a boyfriend already, so why are you looking for another one...besides, why asking me?" Kira asked her

"N-No...Sai and I are just engaged because of our parents" Flay told him

" _Hmm...just like Athrun and Lacus huh...I wonder why almost all engaged couples are 100% incompatible to each other?_ "

"W-Well...I'll be going now before you try to kill me with one of your weird question, Flay-san" Kira said as he quickly finish his food and went outside the mess hall, however Flay was still following him, much to his annoyance

"Wait!"

Kira grunted so without any choice, he stop walking and face her

"What exactly do you want from me?" he ask her with a serious tone

Flay then smirk at him and then took a step closer to him, Kira look at her, his expression unchanged

"Well...It's true my dad hated coordinators and he always telling me that, well, I was until I met you..." Flay spoke as she look straight to his eyes

"So, what do you say, Kira?"

"Thanks...but no thanks, Miss Allster" Kira told her

"First of all: Your dad already hate me because of the fact that I'm a coordinator, Second: he's going after my head if he found out that I was doing something to her daughter, which is you, the Third and final reason is: Sai will going to scold me for a long period of time. If it weren't for those factors...I'll just reconsider on what you just told me...if you're not going to say anything to me, I'll be going to my room then..." Kira lectured her and then he return to his quarters, leaving a stunned Flay in the middle of the hallway

 _Kira:_

"What a weird woman..." Kira said as he enter and find out that Lacus was still sleeping, he smile and then he took out his special suitcase and do some adjustments on the machine inside of it

"I can't believe she had the guts to ask me out...well...I admit, she's beautiful...no wonder Sai fell in love with her..." Kira muttered as he continue typing on his laptop

" ** _Who asked you out?_** "

Kira cringed at the deep voice behind him, he slowly turn to see Lacus, fully awake and had a scowling expression on her pretty face

"L-Lacus, you're awake!" Kira said

"Yes, I'm awake, now answer my question Kira, who is this woman that attempt to ask you out?" She repeated the question

"Well...s-she was just kidding at that...d-don't worry about it..." he defend

"Really?"

"Of course..."

KIra gulp while looking at her then after few seconds, she smile at him

"Is that so...well sorry about that?" Lacus apologized, Kira breathe a sigh of relief

"Just don't scare me like that, okay" Kira told her as he resume typing, Lacus look at it and then, she remember something that she want to ask him

"Hey Kira, I totally forgot about this but, about this enlarging particles...I remember you're going to explain it to me on how they works, right?" Lacus told him

"Oh, yeah...well since we have time, I'm going to explain it to you then..."

* * *

At the bridge, Murrue, Natarle and Mu were currently talking to the Montgomery's captain about their plans after reaching the 8th fleet through a visual screen, the ships Bernard and Law were keeping their guard around the area in case any enemy ships or mobile suits show up, as for Flay's father, he decided to stay at Montgomery because a 'space monster' was currently onboard Archangel

"Tch! That guy shows no gratitude at all! Didn't he know that thanks to the kid that he call a 'space monster', he was still here on Earth, alive and well" Mu angrily spat

" ** _I know Commander, but there's nothing we can do to change his belief, but let's go back to the topic, I assume that you're going to prioritize the civilians inside the Archangel..._** " the captain told them

"That's right, Archangel currently has considerable number of civilians onboard so after we met up with Admiral Halberton's fleet, we're going to have them evacuate so they can safely return to ORB" Murrue spoke

" ** _Well, that's understandable, but what about this kid name Kira Yamato?_** " he asked

The Archangel crew didn't respond to that for some time

" ** _As you told me, he's the one who's protecting the Archangel all this time...is it okay to let him evacuate as well?_** "

"Yes..." Murrue replied without a hint of hesitation, Mu grin at her, it appears that the captain also agree to his opinion too, however Natarle has other plans

"I object..."

Mu and Murrue turn to the black haired woman

"And why?" He asked her

"His machine and skills were too valuable for us...he'll be a great asset to the military" she reasoned

"I know what you're trying to say Natarle, but we have to consider two factors that can't be ignored no matter what" Murrue said

"First: Mr. Yamato never wear a military uniform in the first place, except the space suit that he needed during series of sorties..."

"And second: He's using his own machine remember, not the Strike" Mu continue

"And as you said before we left Heliopolis, we can't have his skills and technology got involved in this mess we created, actually we should be grateful on his service instead because Heliopolis only sustain damage yet it was still in one piece and the advance force was with us, that kid just singlehandedly protected us from ZAFT so I think letting him evacuate was our only token of appreciation" Mu added

"But-"

" ** _Anyway, It's Admiral Halberton's decision regarding that topic so let's just focus on reaching the fleet_** " The captain told them, Mu and Murrue nodded at that while Natarle just look away

"Roger!"

* * *

At the Lauraisa-class Gamow, after retrieving the data of the location of the legged ship, they were now in pursuit but unfortunately for them, their target is no longer alone as it was accompanied by three Earth forces ships

"So, they manage to join up with the advance force...this will be troublesome" Zelman stated

"B-But the commander should be able to dispose of them before they rendezvous with the legged ship" Dearka said

"Let me guess...it's that mysterious machine again" Nicol told them

"Tch! That damn machine! I'll destroy it this time so let us out already!" Yzak yelled

"Yzak! We need a plan for this, we can't just attack them recklessly, do you want to repeat the same mistake we did last time?" Nicol tried to cool the white haired soldier's head

"NO WAY! I'll destroy it, even all by myself!" He retort

"Well then, I'll allow you, but don't go coming back here in case you got shot down again, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but you three should consider yourselves lucky that the pilot has a bit of mercy left in him, just enough to disable your machines, if he was someone who loves to kill, you guys were no longer here by now" Zelman lectured them

Yzak grit his teeth, their captain made a strong point that even he can't deny

"We know..."

"Okay then, we'll wait for the Vesalius and regroup with them, maybe that way, we might have a chance against them" Zelman said

"Roger!"

Gamow then decided that they should follow the fleet on safe distance and wait for their partner vessel for back-up

* * *

After hours of cruising the empty space, the Archangel and the advance force arrive at the rendezvous point, the place where they were suppose to meet the 8th fleet, but there isn't any single ship present

"Maybe they're a bit late, you know Admiral...he's a bit laidback sometimes" Murrue said

"I suppose...I guess we wait here and be alert around us" Mu suggest

"Captain, do you think this is fine?" She asked the Montgomery's captain

" ** _It's fine, just keep your guard up in case of an enemy attack_** " he replied

"Roger that!"

 _Later at Gamow:_

"DAMN THIS! I'M TIRED OF WAITING!" Yzak complain

The Lauraisa-class were now monitoring the fleet and the Vesalius was still nowhere in sight, their target was there and not moving, yet they're sitting ducks here just because of the threat of one single machine

Yzak was walking back and forth, the urge to get out there and sink those damn naturals was threatening to overwhelm him

"Hey, Yzak, take a sit will ya?" Dearka told him

"Shut up!"

Then a video appeared in the screen of Gamow and then, Rau's face appeared before them

"Commander! What's taking you so long?!" Yzak asked impatiently

" ** _Sorry Yzak, but Vesalius can't participate for the time being, you go ahead and try your luck on the fleet and the legged ship, don't worry, as soon as the repairs on the Vesalius were complete, we'll try to join you as fast as we can_** " Rau told them

"Sir! What exactly happen in your vessel? We only heard that you just sustain damage and so is the mobile suits there along with Aegis?" Zelman asked

" ** _That mysterious machine has some sort of weapon system that was unknown to us...and thanks to that, we were overwhelmed...I'll tell you the details once we regroup, or rather...why don't you figure it out yourself_** " Rau said and then he turn off the comm.

"What does the commander mean by that?" Nicol asked

"Who knows..."

"Who cares! The commander give us the go signal so let's go!" Yzak shouted to them, Zelman sigh at the hotheadness of this one, he wondered how did he became one of the elites with that kind of attitude

"Okay, prepare to launch, we're going to attack the Legged ship and the advance force"

* * *

BEEP*

"Captain!"

Murrue look at the CIC Operator

"What's going on?!"

"We detected four heat sources! One of them is Lauraisa-class and...three machines..." he reported

"Lauraisa-class and three machines...don't tell me..."

"Identifying the three machines...oh crap! It's Duel, Buster and Blitz" he reported after analyzing the enemy data

"So they finally manage to caught up on us" Murrue told them

"Captain!" Natarle exclaimed

"All hands! Level one battle station!" Murrue announced and the alarm broke off, all personnel were going on their respective post

 _Montgomery:_

"Deploy our mobile armors, there's an enemy around! Hurry!" the captain ordered, then the advance forced deploy their low class mobile armors and take their position to guard their respective ships, as for Archangel...

 _Archangel:_

"Kira Yamato! Taking off!"

Then Kira's machine was launched from the left catapult and flew on the back of the Archangel then on the right catapult, Mu's Strike was loaded and then it was equipped with an Aile pack, after equipping the pack, he was told that he's clear for launch

"Mu La Flaga! Strike! Heading out!"

Then he was ejected from the catapult and flew near the Archangel as a escort for the fleet

* * *

"There he is..." Nicol told his comrades as their radar beep and one heat source was flying towards them, no doubt that it was the mysterious machine

"THIS TIME I'LL TAKE IT DOWN!" Yzak then flew ahead of them to attack and...

...a green beam flew on their direction and obviously, the three G-weapons dodge it but then, another shock came to them as more green beams flew to them as well, they manage to dodge almost all of it but few manage to graze their machines

"What!"

Then, 12 small blue weapon pods flew to them and then it attack them in any angle and direction and the accuracy was great to the point that they'll be hit if they lose focus for even just a second

"WHA-"

"What the hell is this?!"

Then the mysterious machine arrive to their location as the 12 remote guns were attacking them in different angles

"C-CRAP!"

Then in the middle of the assault of those mini-beam guns, the right leg of Dearka's Buster was hit, destroying it at the same time

"DAMN IT!"

"Dearka! I'm coming to-"

Nicol was force to maneuver the Blitz to avoid three beams that was fire at him consecutively and on different angles, I might add

"T-This must be the new weapon system that commander was talking about...No wonder they have to retreat...this is insane...what kind of system is this?!" the green haired boy told his comrades as he failed to notice one of the remote guns sneak on his back and...

"AHHH!"

Nicol's Blitz was hit on the right arm, destroying it's 'Trikeros' weapon system at the same time

"Nicol!"

Yzak was about to go in his aid when...

*FWOOSH!*

Ten of Kira's remote guns fire it's beams in a criss-cross formation, blocking Yzak's way towards his comrades

"Damn it!"

Yzak then was forced to face the remaining two remote guns, firing their beams consecutively and in rapid succession but to Kira's slight surprise, the Duel manage to dodge them and he even attempt to destroy one of those pods but it was futile as they're not just only small but too fast to change position after firing beams one after another

While the 12 Beam remote guns continue their assault on the three Gundams, Kira was just watching the whole scene on the side lines, then after some time, Kira spoke

"Mendel, return the pods..." he told his AI

" ** _Affirmative!_** "

* * *

The Archangel's high energy beam cannon 'Gottfrieds' fire an intense green energy towards Gamow, who dodge the incoming attack

"D-Damn! W-Where are those three?!" Zelman questioned, getting irritated, he can't believe that they actually went after the mysterious machine and now the ship was completely on it's own

Then several mobile armors attack the Gamow, Despite their low firepower, a group of it was enough to inflict some damage to the ship

"D-Damn it!"

* * *

The Duel, Buster and Blitz were seen floating on the space after the assault they've experienced, they're looking fine but with missing parts like legs and arms

" ** _Can you hear me? The three pilots of those G-Weapons?_** "

Yzak, Dearka and Nicol was shocked to heard a voice on their comm. and judging from the sound, they can tell that the pilot was about the same age as them

"Who are you?!" Nicol asked

" ** _Sorry, I can't tell you, I'm here to ask you just one question...how long are you going to keep chasing us?_** "

The Three pilots was shock at that question, however, Yzak took that as a insult so he spoke

"How dare you to talk to us like that, you damn Natural! I'm going to destroy you along with that legged ship!" He yelled, Dearka and Nicol can't help but to sigh at him

" ** _Is that so? Well, in that case, I'm going to tell you this once...there's no way this war will end if things keep this way...well then, goodbye_** "

Then the communication was turned off, leaving the shocked three pilots on their own thoughts

* * *

After few more shots from the ships and mobile armors and back-up shots from the Strike, The Gamow was forced to retreat, just after retrieving the damaged G-Weapons, the entire fleet sustain only little damage, and then by sheer coincidence, the 8th fleet arrive on their location and the two fleets finally met and regroup and then together, the entire forces sail on the space and heading towards Earth with the 8th fleet's flagship Melanos besides Archangel

 _Inside Archangel_ :

"Finally!" Kuzzy said with happines as he and his friends were regroup and then they discuss about their disembarkation on Archangel

"Yeah, even though we're already leaving, I can't help but to feel a bit sad about leaving the ship, you know the crew were actually a bit friendly to us, and we're going to leave them behind now" Sai said

"Yeah, especially Arnold-san, he's quite a teacher to me" Tolle voice his opinion to them

"Even the commander and the captain was surprisingly friendly too..." Mirallia said

"Oh yeah, Sai, where's Flay?" Tolle asked

"She's with her daddy right now, I don't know but something about her has changed...I can't seem to put my finger on it" Sai said

"Well, you can't blame her though, she almost lose her dad so obviously, she'll get depressed but thanks to Kira, it didn't happend"

"No! It's not that!"

"Then what?"

"I told you I don't know..."

"Where's Kira and Lacus? I didn't see those two yet" Mirallia asked them

"Oh, those two lovebirds...they're still on their room, if you ask me on what they're doing...please don't..." Tolle said

"Is that so..."

 _Kira and Lacus:_

"I guess we're finally going then..." Lacus spoke as she and Kira we're packing their things, they were on their civilian clothes (Kira's outfit was the same while Lacus wore the same clothes when she was escaping the PLANT)

"Yeah"

"So, you're really set on bringing me home back to PLANT, are you?" she asked him

"Of course...even though Mr. Clyne wasn't actually worried since he somewhat knew that I'm with you, I can't just let it keep things that way, so we're going to contact him after we arrive on ORB" Kira said

"Yeah..."

Then the two went outside their quarters to meet up with their friends

 _On the Bridge:_

"Sir!"

Murrue, Mu and Natarle salute Admiral Duane Halberton that was in front of them, then the blonde admiral motioned his hands and then the three lowered their arm

"It seems that you have quite a rough trip...we are so sorry that we wouldn't be able to help you on your recent battle against ZAFT" Halberton told them, showing some sympathy at the crew, Murrue nodded at little

"It was...Admiral, but thanks to the efforts of everyone here, we we're able to survive until now" She said

"I see...now then..."

Then as he said that, the screen on the front came to life to show the Captain of Montgomery along with George Allster, who was silent the whole time

" ** _Greetings, Admiral Halberton_** " the captain greeted, Halberton nodded

"I was so relieve that the advance force manage to survive as well, I heard that you were attacked by ZAFT when you we're going to rendezvous with the Archangel"

" ** _Yes, that's right but thanks to the pilots of the Archangel, we manage to pull through_** " he replied to him

"Is that so, well, we can discuss the details at my office" Halberton said

"Sir!"

* * *

Everyone was assembled inside the admiral's office, the Archangel's high ranking crew, Captain Ramius, Commander La Flaga and Lieutenant Badgriuel, the Montgomery's Captain and the Vice Minister of Atlantic Federation, George Allster...the people of the Archangel were just finished telling him everything the events from the Heliopolis and the events until now

"I see...so this kid named Kira Yamato manage to minimized the damage to the Heliopolis, save the Advance Force as well as the Vice Minister, and then overpowered the ZAFT forces that was led by Rau Le Cruset, which includes the four stolen G-Weapons, is that correct?" Halberton summarized to them according on what he heard

"Yes, that's right Admiral" Murrue said

"I must say, that also astonished me, especially at the fact that he's just a kid..."

"And a Coordinator, if I must add..." George added with a bitterness on his voice, Mu grunted at that, why must he do that?

"And you're telling me that he will be evacuated along with the rest of the civilians, correct" Halberton asked

"That's right, he may be fighting ZAFT but it's because he's protecting his friends, and he refuse to wear a military uniform too" Murrue said

"I see, and about this machine of his..."

"Sorry sir, but Mr. Yamato didn't give us any information regarding that matter" she told him

"Well, I completely understand that, after all, it was his machine, therefore, we have nothing to do with it, what about the last G-Weapon, the Strike?" Halberton asked again

"I'm the one piloting it, sir!" Mu said, Halberton nodded

"Really?"

"Yes..."

"Well, from what I can see here, it seems that Mr. Yamato really didn't involve himself in anything that has to do with our military..."

"T-Then"

"Yes, Mr. Yamato along with his friends will be evacuated along with the rest of the civilians..." Halberton said, making Murrue and Mu sigh in relief, however...

"I object, sir!" Natarle said

"Hmm...and why Lieutenant?"

"He already saw some Military secrets, and in addition, his skills and machine will be great asset on our forces, therefore, he wasn't allowed to disembark" Natarle protest, Murrue look at her, it seems that she's not giving up

"Military secrets...if you're talking about those G-Weapons, they're nowhere near secret anymore since ZAFT already possessed four of them" Halberton countered

"But-"

"Anyway, I already made the decision, so-" Halberton said

"I agree with Ms. Badgriuel" George couldn't take it anymore so he step into the conversation

"Mr. Allster..."

"That kid was fighting his own kind, and now it's our chance to counterattack against them, and not just that, he can actually fight on par against them with ease, are you sure you're going to let him get away?" he told the admiral

"So, you're really set on winning this worthless war by using even kids like him?" Halberton asked

"Mr. Allster, let me tell you this...you may be the Vice-Chairman but right now, you're just a civilian that was about to be evacuated along with the rest and besides, it's against the law to involve civilians into combat...so please don't tell me on what I must do and what I must not do, am I clear?"

"Tch!"

"Okay, then...you're all dismissed"

"Sir!"

* * *

After the intense talk between the high officials and the Vice-Minister, Admiral Halberton ordered his men to extract the civilians that was on the Archangel as well as to resupply the ship with ammunition and new support aircraft that was called Skygraspers, the civilians are to be transferred on the Melanos and then they're going to get on board the shuttles that will take them to ORB, in George's case as well as his daughter, Flay, they will go on a different one, and then, inside the Archangel...

"Discharge papers?" Sai asked the two officers, right now, Kira's friends were gathered on a single quarter by the officers that was in front of them

"Correct..." Natarle said as she handed them the papers each

"So, we're soldiers after all" Mirallia said

"Unfortunately, no matter what the circumstances is...it's still a crime to let you kids to take part on combat..."

"Eh!"

"Therefore, in order to evade this problem, you've been recognized as volunteered soldiers who enter the military the day you boarded this ship..."

"Don't lose those papers" the officer told them as they all nodded

"What about Kira? Will he get one of these papers too?" Sai asked

"He won't...unlike you guys, he's using his own machine and therefore, he has nothing to do with the military and he can leave this ship if he wishes to, so he doesn't need one anymore" Natarle said

"I see"

Then Natarle and the officer left them on their own thoughts

"So...we're able to leave, right?" Mirallia said

"Yeah..."

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go" Kuzzy told them

"But..."

Everyone look at Sai

"I...if we leave, then the Archangel..." Sai said, everyone also realized that too, if they leave the ship, they'll be short on manpower

Then without finishing to voice his thoughts, Tolle tap him on the shoulder

"It seems that one of us would like to stay..."

* * *

Kira and Lacus were now ready to leave Archangel, the two were among the hundreds of civilians that was about to go onboard the shuttle that will transfer them to the Melanos

"Where's Tolle and the others?" Kira asked

"Maybe they're changing clothes..." Lacus said

"Kira!"

The two turn and gasped to see Tolle and their friends, still wearing their military uniforms

"Y-You guys..."

"Well, we decided that we're going to stay here, don't worry about us, Kira, do what you must have to do, you have to get your girlfriend back home to PLANT" Tolle tease him

"Tolle, for the last time, she isn't my girlfriend...but anyway, are you sure that you're staying?" Kira asked

"Yes, we are..."

"Don't worry, we're going to be okay, just tell our parents we're doing fine and they don't need to worry" Miriallia tried to ease Kira's worries

"I see...if that's what you decided, then...I wish you good luck and...don't die" Kira said, everyone smile at him and nodded

"Are you two will get onboard?" The officer in front of them asked, Kira and Lacus turn to him and then they walk to the shuttle

"Take care, Lacus..." Mirallia said

Then the two were on board the shuttle and then after few moments, it sailed towards the Melanos

* * *

 _PLANT:_

The damaged Gamow arrived at the dry dock just near the one where Vesalius is...it went there and shortly after it docked, the engineers proceed to repair the ship as well as the mobile suits on board there, while the ship undergo repairs, the crew temporarily disembark for a while

"You guys!" Athrun said, shocked at the presence of his friends and teammates

"Don't start, okay Athrun" Yzak immediately told him

"Let me guess...your machine's in a mess too" he said

"I SAID DON'T START!"

"Calm down, Yzak" Dearka said

"SHUT UP!"

Then the white haired friend disappear somewhere, leaving the three

"Oh...so you three were defeated too" Rau then approach the three red soldiers

"Commander!"

Athrun, Nicol and Dearka salute, Rau salute back and then they lower their hands after

"So...what do you think?" Rau asked them

"It's not funny commander! We just became a target practice for that machine again, I thought we're going to die" Dearka said

"Commander, what exactly is that system? The one that controls remote weapons?" Nicol asked

"I don't know but it appears that it's some sort of system that allows the pilot to control several remote beam guns to attack enemies in any direction...actually, I'll tell you this information but ZAFT were actually developing the same thing right now and they name it DRAGOON System" Rau explained

"Eh!"

"D-DRAGOON System?"

"Yes, aside on that, I don't know much about it, after all, it's a top secret technology so don't just speak this to anyone" Rau said

"Sir!"

"Well then, I'll be off, Committee Chairman Zala needs my presence, now if you'll excuse me..."

Then Rau leave the three pilots on their own thoughts, then after few seconds, the three walk together until Nicol spoke

"Athrun, there's something I've would like to talk to you...it's about the pilot of the mysterious machine" he told his blue haired friend

"What!"

"Yeah, during the battle, just after he disarmed our machines, he actually talk to us about something...and that's what bothering us even now, and I bet Yzak was in the same boat, maybe that was the reason he's angry now" Dearka said

"W-What did he talk about?" Athrun asked

"Well...I manage to record the things that he told us, so if you want, you can listen to it later" Nicol said

"Okay"

* * *

Inside the 8th fleet's flagship _Melanos_ , Kira, together with Lacus was now on the waiting area while watching the first batch of civilians boarding the first shuttle, then as they wait for their turn, they were approached by a blond man wearing an Earth Alliance uniform

"Kira Yamato, I presume" he said after he approach the two, Kira and Lacus turn to him with a confuse expression

"Umm...who are you?" Lacus asked

"I'm Admiral Duane Halberton, Commander of the 8th Fleet" Halberton introduce himself

"I see...so, you want something from us?" Kira asked him

"Well, I just want to say my thanks to you Mr. Yamato, for protecting the Archangel and the last G-Weapon, the Strike" Halberton said

"Oh, it was nothing...I just did that because my friends were there but now...they're on the ship since they actually want to stay there" Kira said, he's a little sad about that fact, but if that was their decision then he had no right to stop them

"Don't worry about your friends, I'll do whatever I can to keep them safe...it's at least I can do for your assistance" he told Kira, he nodded at that

"T-Thanks, Mr. Halberton"

"And also, I didn't expect to see the daughter of the PLANT Chairman Siegel Clyne to be here as well..." the Admiral then turn to Lacus

"Y-Yes...many things have happen, actually..." she replied to him

"Yes, it is..."

Then after their small talk, Kira and Lacus was now being called to enter the second shuttle, the two then grab their things but before they leave, Kira turn back to the Admiral Halberton

"Um...can I make a request?" Kira asked

"What is it?"

"If you can, can you inform me if something might happen to them so I can go to their aid" Kira asked him, Halberton smile at him

"I will..."

Then the two went to the shuttle and then after some system checks on it, they're now set to descend to ORB so that Kira can finally go home

 _Archangel:_

Kira's friends was now on the back observatory of the Archangel, staring at several shuttles that was descending on Earth's atmosphere, the fact that Kira and Lacus was on one of the shuttle makes them a little sad, but they made their decision already and each one of them will make sure that they won't regret it

"There he is...going home back to ORB" Tolle told them

"Yeah..."

"I wish he manage to take Lacus back to PLANT safely as well" Sai said

"..."

"Don't you think that things will be the same now that Kira was gone? I mean, thanks to him that we manage to get this far" Kuzzy said

"Maybe, maybe not...but no matter what happens from now on, we have our own path to walk and all we can do is to believe on it" Sai told them, they all agreed to him

Then Natarle called them and ordered them to man their station as they too, were going to make a descent to the Earth Forces base that was stationed on Alaska, they nodded at that and then they proceed to go to the bridge

* * *

After what it seems an eternity of bracing themselves while entering Earth's Atmosphere, the shuttles successfully enter Earth and now on their way to ORB, then after few more hours of traveling, the shuttles were now descending on various ORB space ports and on the waiting room was the relatives of the persons onboard the shuttle, then after securing the shuttles, the hatches were finally opened, allowing all of the civilians to go outside and then a tearful reunion occurred as they all reunite, some were crying and some were thanking the god above for keeping their love ones safe, Kira and Lacus exit the shuttle they're in and find his adoptive parents, Caridad Yamato and Haruma Yamato waiting for him

"Kira!" Caridad shouted as she and her husband rush to the teenage boy, Kira do the same as they hugged each other, her adoptive mother was sobbing on his shoulder while hugging him

"Mom..."

Lacus walk to them and couldn't help but to smile at the scene, family reunion was really a beautiful scene, after all

"Kira, it's good that you're safe, your Mom and I were so worried about you after we heard the news that the Heliopolis was under attack by ZAFT" Haruma said

"Yeah..."

"And you are?..."

Haruma then turn to Lacus

"Oh, I'm Lacus Clyne, Kira's friend and I was also there when Heliopolis was attacked" Lacus introduce herself

"Clyne? How are you related to the PLANT Chairman?" Haruma asked

"I'm his daughter, Kira manage to keep me safe all this time" Lacus answered, Haruma nodded at that

"Oh, I see"

"Mr. and Mrs. Yamato..."

Caridad, Haruma, Kira and Lacus turn to the new voice, it was the ORB's Chief Representative, Uzumi Nara Attha, the man went to the four mentioned people

"Mr. Attha..."

"I'm glad that you reunite with your son, but if I may, can I speak to him and his friend for a moment?" Uzumi request to the couple, Caridad and Haruma nodded at that

"Yes"

Uzumi smile at them and then he look at Kira and Lacus

"Well then, Mr. Kira Yamato and Ms. Lacus Clyne, could you two follow me on my office?" Uzumi said as he walk ahead of them, Kira and Lacus quickly followed him leaving his parents alone for a while

 _In Uzumi's office:_

We can see Kira and Lacus sat on the office table while Uzumi stood on the window while looking outside, then without further ado, he face the two coordinators

"I'm sure you're aware on why I want to speak with you, correct?" he asked them

Both nodded at the same time

"Well, according to the reports I received, Mr. Yamato, you're actually piloting for the Earth Forces during your stay at their vessel...is that correct?" he asked Kira

"Yes, but because my friends were there and nothing else" he answered him, Uzumi nodded at that

"I see, I can understand that...but what I really want to know is...what kind of machine you're piloting? Mr. Halberton of the 8th fleet informed me that you didn't actually use their so called 'G-Weapon' that was on their possession" Uzumi asked, that term really leave a bad taste on his mouth, because of those things, Heliopolis was devastated but he was thankful that the colony wasn't completely destroyed from the attack

"Do I really have to tell you, sir?" Kira asked him

"Yes, but if you're not ready now...you can tell me anytime" Uzumi said, after that Kira sigh and finally obliged and then he took out a suitcase and place it on the office table, Uzumi was now interested on what kind of surprise this kid was going to show him

"This is the machine that I'm using..." Kira then open the case, a smoke appeared on it as it fully opened but it eventually disappear to reveal his action figure size machine, Uzumi was at loss of words right now

"N-No offense Mr. Yamato, but how are you supposed to ride that?" Uzumi asked him, picking the right words, Kira knew that he will react like that and so...

"I can demonstrate, but I need a wide space for that" Kira said

"Okay then, if that's what you requested..."

 _Mongeroete, Inc:_

Uzumi, along with ORB's chief designer, Erica Simmons, led Kira and Lacus to an ORB's Mobile suit production facility, then after that, Kira took out his machine and put it on a wide space, after that he went back to everyone and waiting for three seconds, Kira's machine was enlarged in standard mobile suit size, this shocks Uzumi and Erica at the same time

"!"

"What! What just happened?!" Erica demanded, Kira turn to them and answer it

"That machine just now was enlarged, roughly the same size as a standard mobile suit, by a special particle I installed inside of it..." Kira explained to them

"Special particle?" Erica repeated, now this thing completely caught her interest and want to know more

"It's a particle I'm researching on my science class during my school days at Heliopolis...however I was interrupted by our professor named Kato and suddenly dump some work to me while telling that it was very important, and it turns out that the work he dump was actually the OS and the data of the Earth Alliance's G-project series..." Kira told them

"!"

"I see, So this Kato made you create the OS for the five prototype machines of Earth Forces, but how did you manage to build one?" Erica asked him

"Well, it would't be a problem if I built it on action figure size, right?" Kira said, Erica slowly nodded, he made a good point

"So, you're telling me that..."

"More or less...But I did it because I knew that it will cause us troubles later so, I secretly copy the data of the five prototypes and the OS they're going to use on it and I complete it in rush, then I tested the particle and that's how I end up having that machine" Kira said

"..."

"To think that you actually made a huge discovery on something..." Erica said, completely impressed at Kira's intelligence

"But, you know, having this kind of power would make you a target, especially by some people in this era, where Earth was on a war against PLANT" Uzumi told him

"I already knew that sir, but at that time when Heliopolis was attacked, I can't just sit back and do nothing while my friends might get killed, it's painful to me and so...no matter what everyone think of what I just did now, I'm going to fight for what I'm believing for, along with this machine" Kira said with pure resolve, Uzumi actually smile at the Kira's words

"I see...that was a great speech there Mr. Yamato..." Uzumi said

"Eh!"

"Don't worry, all I want is to see on how did you manage to protect your friends and now that I know, that's enough for me..."

"..."

"ORB is a neutral nation where both races can coexist peacefully with no persecution, as a Chief Representative, I'm willing to do anything to protect that belief until death, this is just a proposal to you Mr. Yamato, but if you feel the same way as everyone living here, you can volunteer to join ORB military and lend us your technical cooperation and your piloting skills..." Uzumi said

"Eh! Join your forces...But I..."

"I'm not forcing you Mr. Yamato, but this way, you can protect not just your parents but all of the people living here on ORB who share the same ideals..." he told him

"I..."

"Kira"

The brown haired boy turn to Lacus, she smile at him

"Lacus..."

"I know you're hesitating because of what happen recently but as Lord Uzumi said, this is your chance to actually spread hope on those who want peace, you won't accomplish anything if you fight alone Kira, that's why..." Lacus said

"..."

Kira then face Uzumi and then with a determined look on his face, he spoke

"Yes, I'm willing to do it" Kira said, Uzumi and Erica smile at him

"That's good to hear, don't worry, we will not waste your effort"

"That's great, I guess we'll be working from now on, Mr. Yamato" Erica said, Kira nodded at that

"But I'm going to get permission from my parents first regarding this, and also, I have to get Lacus back home to PLANT" KIra said

"Of course, and don't worry about Ms. Clyne...I'm going to make sure she will get home safely, Siegel was actually my close friend since we also share the same beliefs" Uzumi said, Kira sigh in relief

"Thanks"

* * *

" _Lacus! Thank goodness you're safe..._ " Siegel's face can be seen on a screen, Lacus smile at her father, while arranging her flight back to PLANT, Uzumi actually contact Siegel so that he can speak to her daughter to relieve his stress of thinking about if she's actually safe or not

"Yes! Kira protect me all this time" Lacus said

"I see, Where is he by the way?" Siegel asked her

"He's talking with Lord Uzumi by now" she answered

"I see..."

"I missed you father..."

"Me too"

"Well then, I'll be seeing you soon, my shuttle should be ready by now" Lacus said

"Yeah"

Then she turn off the communication and then she headed where Kira and Uzumi is

"Lacus!" Kira shouted, then the pink haired woman went to him

"Ms. Clyne, it's time..." Uzumi said, her shuttle was ready to take off, Lacus nodded as she face Kira one last time

"Kira, about what I request to you..." Lacus asked him, Kira nodded as he handed her a floppy disk

"Lacus, are you sure about this?" Kira asked her

"I am...I want to help as well and this way, I can contribute on ending the war" Lacus then took the disk from him, Kira then let her on board the shuttle but to his surprise, Lacus isn't moving yet

"You still need something?"

"Yup, this..."

Then Lacus lean closer to Kira

"W-What! A kiss..."

"I'm waiting~"

Then with no other choice, Kira sigh and then kiss her on right cheek, Lacus pull her head away and smile at him

"I'll be going then..."

Lacus board the shuttle and then after few minutes, the shuttle took off to space, Kira look at the sky where the Lacus' shuttle was last seen before turning to Uzumi

"Well, let's go back to my office to discuss everything there together with your parents" he said

"Yes"

Then Kira and Uzumi went inside

* * *

Meanwhile back at PLANT, Nicol and Dearka led Athrun on Blitz in order to listen to the words that the pilot of the mysterious machine left to them, then after getting permission from the engineers that was repairing their units, Nicol went inside the cockpit of Blitz and then start it up, pushing some buttons until he found a voice record file, he look at Athrun one last time and the blue haired guy nodded, and with that, Nicol push the play button and the record started playing

[" ** _Can you hear me? The three pilots of those G-Weapons?_** "]

[ _"Who are you?!"_ ]

[" ** _Sorry, I can't tell you, I'm here to ask you just one question...how long are you going to keep chasing us?_** "]

[ _"How dare you to talk to us like that, you damn Natural! I'm going to destroy you along with that legged ship!"_ ]

[" ** _Is that so? Well, in that case, I'm going to tell you this once...there's no way this war will end if things keep this way...well then, goodbye_** "]

Then the record ended, Nicol then face Athrun, who was now stunned at what he heard

"See, even Athrun was lost in thought too..." Dearka said

"A-Athrun...what do you think?" Nicol asked

"..."

The blue haired teen didn't even registered Nicol's question, it's not the words that shock him but the voice...there's no way he can forget that voice, the voice of his best friend when he attend preparatory school in Copernicus city

" _K-Kira..._ "

* * *

"Well, if that's what you wanted then go ahead, we have no intention of stopping you" Haruma said, the couple found out that Kira intended to help on ORB's military, the brown haired boy smile at his adoptive parents, Uzumi gave the couple some time to think about on what he told them and so, after making their decision, they finally let Kira go

"But promise us that no matter what happens, you will always visit us, okay" Caridad said, Kira nodded at that

"I will"

Then Kira went on the car, where Erica was waiting for him and then after securing him inside, they depart

 _Later:_

Erica and Kira was now walking at the hallway that leads to Mongeroete facility and then after the door was opened, both walk forward and gasp escape from Kira's mouth after seeing several machines that was lined up, they almost resembles EA's G-Weapons

"T-This is..."

"M1 Astrays...these machines will serve as ORB's protection should a nation invades us, but there's one major problem..." Erica said and then she motion Kira to follow him, he obliged and then both arrive at the combat simulation room where three Astrays were there inside the battle room, waiting for orders

"Okay! Juri, Asagi, Mayura, start the simulation" Erica spoke through the comm.

" ** _Roger!_** "

Then the three Astrays proceed to move, but their movement was so slow that it will take twenty seconds just to move an arm and also, the way the machine walk around the room was really awkward as well, Kira immediately understood the problem Erica was trying to tell him

"You see, The pilots can hardly move the joints of Astrays at all, this will make them an easy target for the enemies"

"So basically, you want me to create an OS that allows a Natural pilot to use a Mobile suits just as efficient as the GINN's...am I correct?" Kira said

"Exactly, since you actually complete the basic OS of the EA's prototypes back there, this will be a piece of cake for you" Erica said, Kira sigh at that

"Okay, I'll do it"

* * *

After getting the instructions from Erica, Kira was now on one of the Astray, he's now wearing an orange engineer clothes, typing some commands on the keyboard, he's currently rebuilding the OS of one of the Astrays in order to improve it's movements, thanks to his possession of the complete OS of EA's G-weapons, he's progressing a lot faster than expected

 _"Taking the calibrations and resetting it to zero, completing CPG settings..."_

 _"...Connecting the control module directly to the molecular ion pump..."_

 _"...Reconstructing neural linkage network system..."_

 _"...Updating meta-active field parameters, reactivating feed forward controls, conveying function..."_

 _"...Adjusting coriolis deviation mode, connecting it to motion routines..."_

 _"...System activated, initiating bootstrap"_

Then after that, Kira decided to take a break, entering a room where he found a vending machine, dropping a coin on a coin slot and a soda was dropped, Kira took it and then he drink it, then was approached by Erica

"Mr. Yamato..."

"Yes, Ms. Simmons..." Kira spoke

"Please, Just call me Erica"

"O-Okay...is there something you need, Erica-san?" he asked

"Lord Uzumi wants to see you" she told him, Kira nodded at that

"Okay, I'll be on his office"

 _Later:_

"You're here..." Uzumi said after seeing Kira enter his office, then the Chief Representative motioned him to sit down, Kira nodded as he took a seat on one of the chairs

"Ummm... You need something?" Kira asked

"I'll go straight to the point, this might be an absurd request, but there's someone I would like you to find for me" Uzumi started

"!"

Kira gasp as that, who might that be?

"Here's her picture..."

Uzumi then put a picture of a blonde girl on his table, after seeing the girl, Kira was stunned at that

"She's..." Kira gasp, while looking at the picture

"Oh, did you know my daughter?" Uzumi asked, seeing his shocked expression

"N-No, but I met her back at Heliopolis when we're attacked, I manage to get her on one of the shelters though" Kira answered him, Uzumi smile at that

"I see, I guess I was in your debt then..." Uzumi said

"W-What's her name? And where is she now?" Kira asked

"She's Cagalli Yula Attha, my one and only daughter, and as for your second question, she's not here on ORB right now, apparently, she ran away after we argue about something" Uzumi said

"!"

"But I'm not that much worried since Kisaka was with her and thanks to him, he's informing me about the places where she was going, but I think this time, she went too far by joining a resistance group and so...the reason why I called you here was this...If you don't mind, I want you to use your machine to pick her and Kisaka up and bring her here back at ORB, is that okay with you?" Uzumi asked

"Eh! My machine..."

"Yes, as Erica already shown you, All Astray were still not usable for now...so I can't send them to pick my daughter, but with you, I think it's possible now" Uzumi reasoned

"..."

Kira completely understood Uzumi's concern about his daughter and he think that by joining a resistance group, she's endangering herself even with Kisaka there and so, Kira nodded at his request

"I understand" Kira answered

"Thank you, Mr. Yamato..."

"It's nothing, I would also do the same if I were in your position, sir" Kira said

"Okay, you can go anytime you want, just inform me" Uzumi said

"Yes, sir"

* * *

Kira now wore an ORB issued space suit, after checking his machine and doing some few adjustments on it, it was now ready, he was really grateful that the 8 batteries of his machine can be charged by the same enlarging particles when not being used as a size multiplier, so energy wasn't a problem to Kira's machine for the time being, then after enlarging it, he then face Uzumi

"Take care, Mr. Yamato..." Uzumi said, Kira nodded at that

"Yes, sir" Kira said as he get on his machine

"According to Kisaka's last report to me, they were somewhere on Northern Africa, be careful since he also told me that the place was controlled by ZAFT" he told him

"Yes, I'll be careful then..." He replied without turning back

"Then, you're on your way..."

Uzumi watch as Kira take off on the sky with an incredible speed, then after he disappear on the sky, Uzumi return to his office to resume his work

* * *

Lacus finally arrive at PLANT after hours of waiting, then the moment she steps out of the shuttle, she was immediately greeted by her father, Siegel Clyne together with their butlers and maids that was worried sick about her, then the father and daughter ran at each other and were locked on a tight hug

"Lacus!"

"Father!"

Then Siegel release her from the hug, Lacus smile at him

"I can't believe you're finally here" he said

"Yes!"

"Lacus-sama, we're so worried after we found out that the place you're staying was attacked" one of the maids said, showing her concern to the pink haired girl

"Yes, thank you very much"

Then Lacus, Siegel and their servants went back home to celebrate their reunion, then on the way, Lacus took the disk that contain Kira's combat data, the data on his machine as well as the data on the enlarging particles he developed himself, she held it tightly on her chest

" _I hope I can at least help him fight by doing 'this'..._ " she thought


	4. Desert Dawn

**_Disclaimer_** ** _: I don't own anything but the plot_**

Chapter 4: Desert Dawn

 _PLANT:_

After stretching her arms, Lacus went out of her bed and do her morning exercise, then after changing on her initial clothes, she decided to go back to her room so she can take a look at the floppy disk Kira gave to her, taking out her laptop and booting it up, she insert the disk and wait for it to load

" _I still couldn't believe of all the things Kira told me about this enlarging particles he had..._ " she thought, remembering all of the things he told her when they're still on Archangel

 _Flashback:_

 _"Rare group of subatomic and extra dimensional particles?" she repeated, Kira nodded at that while looking at his laptop_

 _"Correct, these unique particles has a special ability to increase the size of one object by adding some of it from an unknown subatomic dimension and thus, increasing the size of an intended object many times it's original one and the better part is...It can bypass the square-cube law..."_ _Kira explain to her_

 _"Square-cube law?" she questioned him_

 _"That's right, a law states that as an object grows larger, its surface area grows quadratically while its volume grows cubically, also, its surface area grows by the square of its growth factor, while its volume grows by the cube of its growth factor. For example, if a human suddenly became 10 times taller, wider, and longer, his bones and tendons would be 10 times longer, his muscles and skin would cover 100 times more surface area, and he would be 1,000 times as big and weigh 1,000 times as much, but thanks to this particle, only the size will be altered but the other properties such as weight isn't affected at all..." Kira explain to her, Lacus lightly gasped at that, she didn't expect his friend researching this kind of thing, or rather, she didn't expect these kind of things do exist...this world is sure full of unknown elements and mysterious phenomenon_

 _"So you mean to say that if that machine or yours was enlarged through this method, it will have the size of an standard mobile suit but retains the volume, surface area and weight of an action figure sized toy...is that what you were trying to tell me?" she asked him_

 _"That's right, and thanks to that, my machine can accelerate much more faster, move it's arms and legs more quicker, and most of all, I can dodge attacks in rapid succession, all while consuming much less energy from just it's main battery, but there are a lot of drawbacks using this, of course..."_

 _Lacus didn't replied and just keep on listening_

 _"The common drawback is that since it's defying a certain law, it can never maintain it's enlarged form forever, as of now, the maximum time my machine can stay enlarged was 40-45 minutes" Kira explain to her_

 _W-What will happen if you exceed that duration?" she asked_

 _"Simple, my machine will abruptly return to it's original size and I will be crushed due to the extremely small space inside..." he simply answer her question, Lacus let out an 'oh' sound_

 _"I see...I guess I shouldn't ask...It's a common sense after all" Lacus said, Kira just nodded at that_

 _"Yeah, and that's the one thing I don't want to happen while I was flying the machine...that would be the dumbest way to die" Kira said_

 _"Yeah, definitely a dumb thing to do, and I assume that's the reason you're always checking it after each sortie you made?" Lacus asked him_

 _"That's one of the reason Lacus...as for the the other reasons...maybe it's better that if you still didn't know...for now" Kira told her_

 _"I guess so..."_

 _End Flashback:_

After recalling that, the disk finish loading and then all of the data inside was revealed before her eyes

The first set of data was the initial information about Kira's machine that utilize the particles, it shows the detailed line-art of the machine as well as it's weapons hidden on the wings, like the cannon placed on the long wings and the remote guns that was also disguised as short wings when not in used, the railguns on it's hips and it's handheld one, the beam rifle, it also shows the other armaments like CIWS and the shield it carries and in addition, it also display all of the case that houses the special kind of batteries for the machine, and the last one, the batteries itself, one of them was the standard one located on the main unit, while the others were actually modified to fit the other weapons, they were molded and shaped just like it's respective weapons but in a smaller scale in order to fit inside

The second one is the the same data just like the first set, however, this one has few red patches on it and some modified lines on the joints that indicates the predicted easy joint movements of the machine, assigned power output for the weapons and few other modifications, Lacus wondered for a second there but she quickly realized the purpose of second set of the data

" _This must be the machine with Kira's personal data modifications on it...that would explain the patches and modified lines on the joints..._ " she thought

And then the last set was the enlarging particles, which now appear on the screen before her, it completely replace the first two sets, many words were going upward and then new screens will appear that shows numerous CG display of the components of the said substance, probably the inner structures of the particle, and while reading all of this, there's only one word needed to summarized all the things she just saw right now

"Amazing..." Lacus could only blurt as she read everything, but then...

KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

She jolt at that after hearing a knock on the door of her room, she quickly swiveled the screen down and then she turn her attention to the door

"Who is it?" she shouted

"Lacus, are you awake?"

The pink haired woman recognized the voice, it was her father, Siegel Clyne

"Yeah, I am...don't worry father, I'll be down on a minute" she shouted

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you"

Then the man left her, Lacus let out sigh of relief as she swiveled the screen up, the data was still being displayed on the screen, Lacus then pondered for a moment and then she sigh

" _Might as well find a right time to talk this to father in secret...I can't let this technology fall on ZAFT Military and especially to Mr. Zala's hands...Kira will never forgive me_ " Lacus thought, everyone on the PLANT knew the extent of Patrick Zala's influence on the Military along with his desire to win the war on any way he can

Then after that, she eject the disk and hid it somewhere on her room, turn off her laptop and then dressed on her clothes (you already know what type of clothes she's wearing) and then went out of her room to meet her father

 _JOSH-A,_ _Alaska:_

Archangel was docked at one of the ports inside the base that was hidden in guise of a waterfall, engineers and mechanics stationed on the base were inspecting the newest warship and gathering it's data for eventual production, meanwhile, the ship's crew were inside and on stand-by for sortie, and among the crew were Kira's beloved friends

"Boring..."Tolle said, everyone was eating on the cafeteria

"Well, we're already on the Alaska, ZAFT won't even dare to attack one of the stronghold bases of the Earth Alliance, so of course, we're always have free time" Sai told him

"But still..."

"Well, if you're that bored, why don't you just shut up and let us enjoy our food" Mirallia suggest to him

"Fine..."

Meanwhile at the hangar, another set of engineers were inspecting the last G-Weapon that remain on their possession, the Strike, one of them were inside the cockpit and inspecting the OS of the mobile suit and needless to say, he was impressed at how stable the OS is and that's not all, the software was updated to it's latest version, this cause the engineer to wonder how

" _I heard that the factory was attacked by ZAFT on Heliopolis when these machines were only in prototype phase...so how was this one has a complete and working OS already?_ " he thought as he inspect the machine's software even more and to his surprise, the machine was finely tuned too and ready for combat

" _Whoever did this...he's either a monster or a coordinator...or maybe both_ " he added as he exit the cockpit and joined his comrades

 _North Africa:_

A blonde girl was currently among a certain resistance group known as the Desert Dawn, after she ran away from ORB, she joined a group that was fighting ZAFT forces that occupied a city in order to liberate it, but thanks to the huge difference in firepower as well the weapons they possess, it's only a matter of time before they're annihilated in case they attack them

Right now, they we're having a meeting and planning another attempt to attack on the city and liberate it, but it appears that they're stuck

"We have to do something!" the blonde girl shouted, it appears that she's getting frustrated at their failed attempts of securing the city

"I Know Cagalli, but the difference in firepower was too much, if we attack recklessly, we're going to be wiped out in an instant" a dark skinned muscular man with a dark blue hair told him

"But Kisaka, we can't just-"

"He has a point girl..." another man told her, his name is Sahib Ashman

"Not you too!"

"We have to plan first, I don't want to repeat the events last time..." he told her, causing Cagalli to grit her teeth, every time she remembers it, her conscience was always eating her, part of it was her fault for suggesting that they should attack, and that cause them to lose several of their members

*BOOM*

Everyone gasped at the sound of an explosion, so Cagalli and the rest of the group went out to see that the surroundings were covered in flames, everyone was shocked at the scene and what's more... they were surrounded by several BuCUEs, with their either missile launchers or rail cannons aim at their direction

"That Desert Tiger...they've found our hideout...this is bad" Sahib cursed

"Damn him!"

Cagalli grit her teeth at the sight, not only they lose some of their comrades but they manage to tracked down their hideout, and now, she and her comrades have no way to escape this situation

 _Not far away:_

"Sir! It seems that the Intel was right...that place was their hideout" a man with a red hair and tan skin wearing a dark green ZAFT uniform informed, the man beside him grin

"Is that so...good work"

Then the man took his binoculars and look on it to see that the members of Desert Dawn was surrounded by his BuCUEs

"Okay, let's greet those rebels before taking them somewhere, then-"

Suddenly, a green energy beam flew out from the sky and hit one of the BuCUE on it's weapons and explode, they gasped at that

"An attack! Where?!"

They look around but see nothing first, but after few seconds, something flew downward in a blinding speed, the man holding the binoculars couldn't help but to gasp, recognizing that thing

"That's...a mobile suit"

* * *

"What the-"

Cagalli was forced to cover her eyes as she and her comrades was shocked at the green beam emerged from nowhere and hit one of the BuCUE's weapons

"What's that?"

Cagalli and the rest of the resistance group looked up to see a mobile suit was descending towards them in astonishing speed, two of the BuCUE turn to it only to be sliced down by it's beam saber to it's head, rendering them blind, then the mobile suit quickly keep the saber and drew it's beam rifle, shooting the remaining three of the four-legged machine on their weapons in rapid succession

Cagalli then saw it flew and unfold it's winged cannons and railguns, firing it on the remaining BuCUEs, hitting either their weapons or legs, she was shocked not just because a mobile suit suddenly went to their aid but also at how the suit disarmed ZAFT's ground machines in just few seconds

"Who was that?" one of them asked, completely awed at how that white/blue/black machine handled the BuCUEs like nothing, then after that assault and with all of the BuCUEs disabled, the pilots of those four-legged machines do one thing that shock them...they self-destruct, destroying all of the machines on site

"They self-destruct, huh..."

"Those guys...really did kill themselves in order not to get caught...what kind of shit is this?"

 _Kira:_

the brown haired boy was stunned at the sight of freshly destroyed machines on front of him, to think they actually killed themselves after being immobilized...why did they do it? he gave them a second chance to live, but...

Shaking his head, he turn his machine to the resistance group, and then, after taking a good look to them through the screen, his eyes caught sight of a blonde girl among them

" _That must be her..._ " Kira thought as he flew down to them, then after turning off all of the systems, he open the cockpit and went down with the help of the cord

 _Cagalli:_

The blond was looking at the descending pilot and couldn't help but to look at the space suit he's wearing

"T-That's...and ORB space suit" she mutter, clearly stunned

"I see, so that must be him..." Kisaka said

"Eh!"

"I'm sorry Cagalli, but I actually have contact with Lord Uzumi all this time, he told me that he actually sent one of our men to pick us up...it must be him" Kisaka whispered to her

"WHAT!"

She shouted in disbelief, then, after she calmed down, Kira went to them, his helmet was still on his head so they still didn't know his identity

"Thanks for the rescue..." Kisaka said, Kira nodded at that, and then, he finally decided to remove his helmet, Cagalli was even more stunned, recognizing the teen in front of her

"YOU!"

She shouted again, Kira let out a smile as he introduce himself to her

"Greetings, Ms. Attha, I'm Kira Yamato...of ORB Forces"

* * *

"S-Sir...that machine...wasn't that supposed to be on Earth forces...why in the world it was here?" the red haired man asked, he and his commander were now on the way back to the ZAFT base stationed here on desert parts of North Africa, the man, who is the commander, beside him just let out a grin

"Who knows, DaCosta...but I think this will be an interesting encounter...If I ever met the pilot, that is..." the man told him

"C-Commander Waltfeld..." Dacosta was alarmed...that grin...he had a bad feeling about that

"Anyway, let's head back to our base first, and this time, I think I'll be able to brew a good coffee since I'm in the mood" he said, DaCosta simply nodded and step on the gas

* * *

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Cagalli shouted to him, Kira and everyone around was forced to cover their ears from that

"Your father sent me to pick you and Kisaka-san up..." Kira simply answer her

"That's not what I meant, idiot! I mean why are you piloting a mobile suit and why are you wearing an ORB space suit...don't tell me..." Cagalli said, Kira went defensive

"It's not what you think Ms. Attha...it's a long story actually" he replied to her and then he turn his head to the others

"So, I suppose thank you was an appropriate to say, at least" Sahib told the boy, Kira just nodded, accepting it

"Yes...you must be the group Ms. Attha joined..."

"That's right...but anyway, why are you calling her Ms. Attha...is she related to Uzumi Nara Attha of ORB?" Sahib asked him, who just nodded in response

"She was actually Lord Uzumi's daughter" Kira told them

"WHAT!"

Cagalli cursed the brown haired boy for revealing her true identity

"Oh...I see, she didn't mention anything like that to us..." Sahib said

"I apologized for that...I guess she didn't want to because she actually ran away from ORB and then she ended up here" Kira explain to them, Sahib nodded at his explanation

"Anyway, as a thanks for rescuing us, Mr. Yamato, right...you can stay with us for a while...if you know what I mean"

Kira then look at the blond girl, who was scowling at him, he sighed at that and then he nodded at his offer

"I guess that's fine with me...I don't think she'll go with me anytime soon, so thanks" Kira said, Sahib nodded at that and then he turn to his mobile suit

"So, I think we should hide you machine or else someone might have reported it" Sahib told him, Kira smile at that

"No need, I'll take care of it..."

Then Kira went to his machine, and then, with a single tap, it quickly shrunk into it's original size, and then, he catch it on his hand then puting it back to the suitcase he's holding, then, he turn to everyone who has now a very funny expression on their faces

"What? Is there something on my face?"

* * *

Andrew and DaCosta reached the base, then after getting off, he instruct the red haired man to park it and then join him, Dacosta nodded at that, and then, he went inside to see his lover, Aisha, who was now finish doing something

"Hi, Babe"

"Andrew, you're back...so how did it go?"

"Unfortunately, all of the BuCUEs pursuing the resistance were wipe out" he told her

"Eh! How?"

"That's the most interesting part...an unknown machine actually arrive and disabled them, so they were forced to self-destruct"

"I see...but to think that one machine was capable of doing that...he must be good" Aisha shared her opinion

"Yeah, you said it"

* * *

 _PLANT:_

All the members of the council including Mr. Clyne were gathered on the meeting hall again, Rau was also on the side, watching the council member discuss his new update about the legged ship and the mysterious machine

"That can't be..."

"So, technically, the new warship of the Earth Forces have made it to Alaska...as well as the mysterious machine...this is bad!"

"If they manage to mass produced that deadly weapon of theirs, we're in deep trouble..."

"We should plan an attack immediately! The sooner we do, the better!"

"Are you nuts!? Alaska was one of their stronghold bases on Earth, we have to spent a lot of resources to do so and the success rate was 50-50..."

"Then we'll just have to so that!"

All eyes were now on Patrick, who spoke the last part, he stood up and began his speech

"Those barbaric naturals have already abandoned our wishes for peace by creating this so called 'G-Weapons', therefore, it is our duty to put an end to this war..." he said

"But how are we suppose to fight back, committee chairman Zala? That single machine alone was more than enough to owned the Le Cruset team, one of the elites, not to mention, it overpower the four stolen suits with little difficulty..." Ezalia asked him

"That's what I would like to tell you, I use my influence on the military to reverse-engineered the suits that the team captured and create our own" Patrick told them, this earns mixed reactions from the council member, though almost were quite relieved that they have now their own version of those G weapons, however, one man was actually voice his objection in a delicate way, hiding his shock, and that man was the PLANT Chairman Siegel Clyne

"Why did you do it?" was Siegel's question to him, Patrick look at him with the same look of arrogance while Siegel was waiting for an answer

"In order to win this war"

* * *

Back at Earth, it was now night and inside the Desert Dawn's poor makeshift base, which consist of only a single cave with several bulbs to give off light, was Sahib and his comrades discussing something, Cagalli was with them listening to every word that was being spoke, outside the cave, Kira and Kisaka were talking on their own

"I see, so you're just a college student on Heliopolis when the ZAFT attacked" The tan man spoke, Kira nodded, after hearing the young pilot's story, he was amazed at how well he handle a mobile suit despite not having any military experience, well, what would you expect on a coordinator

"Yes, me and my friends were caught up on shootout and then we ended up on the Earth Alliance's warship, we were there until we manage to evacuate, but unfortunately, my friends decided to stay on board" he said

Kisaka nodded at his answer, he felt sorry for him and his friends, he just tried to get away from this stupid war by living in ORB's neutral colony but they ended up being dragged on it after all, then he look at Kira's suitcase and couldn't help but to ask a question, a question that everyone asked this morning

"I know it wasn't my place to ask, but what with that machine you have?" Kisaka told him, Kira then look at the suitcase on the ground beside him

"Ah, this..." he then lift it up

"This is just an prototype mobile suit that I created, it was infuse with a special particle that I was researching during my college days" Kira answered

Kisaka didn't give any reply, he just nodded, well, it seems that the kid has something extraordinary with him and-

"Kisaka..."

the two then turn to the source, it was Cagalli, she went to the two but her attention was only on the mentioned man

"Sahib need you inside, he wants to tell you something important" she said

Kisaka nodded and then he asked her to keep Kira company, she cringed but obliged, and with that, the tan skinned man went in the cave, after he left, the two fell on a extremely uncomfortable silence, no one dare to break it, until...

"I'm sorry for yelling at you this morning" Cagalli was the first one to spoke, Kira look at her and let out a small smile

"It's ok, I somewhat expect that already, so no harm was done" Kira replied, Cagalli was quite relieve at that

"So, how did you become an ORB pilot? I don't remember your face on the registration at all" she asked, Kira wasn't surprised at that

"Oh that, well, since we have time, I guess I should tell you the entire story, this may take a while" Kira told her, Cagalli then sit on the rock

"It's okay, I have all the time" she replied, Kira then followed her action and sat down

"Well then, it all started after me and Lacus secure you on one of the shelters..."

* * *

Siegel was on his way home, feeling even more stressed after the meeting, however, it was not the recent meeting that stressed him the most, but rather, it was the private conversation he had with Partick regarding the units he manufactured based on EA's G weapons

"I knew it will end up this way" he muttered

 _Flashback:_

 _Inside the conference room, Patrick was watching a footage of a mobile suit battle, it shows Kira's machine disabling several mobile suits including the stolen Units from the alliance, he let out a grin as he look at the machine, whoever made this, he was a genius, it's a combination of speed, power and accuracy in one machine, the way he maneuver in empty space and weaving around beam attacks, is really impressive, he was interrupted by footsteps from behind, he move his eyes to see Siegel approaching him_

 _"What's the meaning of this?" the blonde man asked/demanded him, Patrick then resume watching the footage, unconcerned at the tone of his voice_

 _"It's exactly what you are thinking right now..."_

 _Siegel clenched his hand into fist as if he will punch the man on face_

 _"Is this what you really want? Do you really want us to kill each other until everyone perish? We're all humans Patrick, we shouldn't be fighting and taking each other's life as if it was a game, in fact, this war shouldn't be existing at all" Siegel said, Patrick couldn't hold back a snort at that, especially at 'we're all humans' part_

 _"Are you saying that we are equal to those barbaric Naturals?" Patrick asked_

 _"We, Coordinators, are the new species that was far superior from those Natural bastards! I don't want you comparing us to them, We're the ones who were fated to replace them and this war gave us the chance to do so" he continued, his eyes still glued on the footage_

 _"What did you say?"_

 _"You heard me so I won't repeat it, besides, no matter how you look at it, we completely outclass them in any aspects, Naturals were nothing but an old relic that should perish long time ago"_

 _"And to remind you Siegel, your term as a PLANT chairman was almost up and I'll be replacing you sooner, so enjoy it while you can" Patrick told him as he completely ignored his presence, Siegel was angry but it was not on his nature to show it so with no other choice, he left him alone_

 _End Flashback:_

Siegel finally arrive, and then, he notice another car that was parked in front of the house, the man immediately knew that it belongs to Athrun and so, wasting no more time, Siegel went inside to greet him and Lacus, he eventually found the two on the back of the house

"Okay, follow the one with a mustache"

He heard Lacus said before throwing a dark blue haro with a white mustache marker, it flew and was being followed by the rest of the haros, Lacus look at it then she went back to her seat

"Lacus!"

Lacus and Athrun turn to see him, the blue-haired man show respect by saluting, Siegel chuckled at his actions

"No need to be so formal, Athrun, we're outside our duties so please put your hand down and treat me as an ordinary person" Siegel said, Athrun nodded and then he went back to his seat and resume his tea, Siegel joined them

"So, how was the meeting, father?" Lacus asked

"Well, it was a bit stressful but I'm glad it's finally over" he replied, Lacus nodded and then she poured a tea on a teacup and handed it to him

"Father, here..."

Siegel smile and then he took a sip

"It was delicious, it's just the way your mother made when she's still alive" Siegel said

"Thanks"

"So, Athrun..." the man then turn to the blue haired boy

"Yes"

"What brings you here? Did you pay a visit to your fiancee, or you have something important to discuss?" he asked

"Well, I'm just here to see Lacus if she was doing okay, after I heard that she finally came home after she was dragged on the mess during our raid on Heliopolis, I rush here as fast as I can to see her" Athrun answered

"I see, you really care for her well being, aren't you" Siegel said

"...Yes" Athrun said

But in truth, Athrun never really viewed Lacus in a romantic way, she was just a friend for him, and that's it, and he had a feeling that she also felt the same way as him, which is good, the engagement they have was for political purpose only and can still be voided

"And also, there's a question I want to ask her, that's the other reason I want to see her" Athrun said, Siegel look at him

"What what would it be?"

"It's about my friend, Kira"

Lacus gasp slightly while Siegel raise an eyebrow at that

"Kira Yamato, right?"

"Yes"

"That's right, it's all thanks to him that Lacus manage to get home safe and sound, but then, what kind of question you have regarding Kira?"

"Is It true that he was piloting one of the mobile suits that belong to Earth forces?" he asked

At that question, Siegel gasp at that while Lacus stiffened, she seems nervous but did her best to hide it from them

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, Nicol's Blitz manage to record the conversation they have with the pilot and he let me hear it, and after hearing that, I'm definitely sure that it was Kira, I know him for a long time and there's no way that it was just some random pilot who had the same voice as him" Athrun said

Siegel give it a thought for some time until he turn to his daughter for answers

"Lacus..."

The pink haired woman let out a heavy sigh and then, she look at her fiancee

"Yes, it was Kira..."

Athrun's eyes widen and his body slightly shiver at the confirmation, so all this time they're pursuing the legged ship, his best friend Kira was piloting one of the G-weapons of Earth alliance, and in extension, his fiancee, Lacus was onboard as well, he cringed at that thought of what will happen to them if they actually manage to take down the legged ship at that time

"Kira didn't have a choice, He did it not just to protect me, but every civilians onboard Archangel" she continued

"Civilians?" Siegel and Athrun gasped

"After the attack, the colony sustained major damage and all of the life pods that carry the residents were ejected, but some of it malfunctioned and were found by Archangel and it's crew" Lacus continue her tale

"That can't be...you're kidding me"

"It's true Athrun, it's not just me, Kira and his friends, but many innocent lives were onboard, imagine what would happen if you and your team manage to destroy that ship" Lacus said

Athrun's eyes widen at that, he didn't want to even think about it

"I see..."

"So, what happend to the civilians? Did they get evacuated?" Athrun asked

"Yes, after reaching the Earth Forces' 8th fleet, all of them were evacuated to ORB, including me and Kira, so..."

Athrun breath a sigh of relief at that, that means Kira was no longer on that ship and he's on ORB

"...Unfortunately, his friends stay on Archangel and volunteer to work, as for the reason, I don't know and neither is Kira" Lacus finish her story, she keep the fact that the unknown machine was actually owned by Kira, it's not the right time to tell him, at least not yet

"So, that's what happened..." Siegel conclude

"Yes"

 _Few hours later:_

Athrun was not outside the Clyne mansion, Lacus and Siegel was with him, bidding farewell to the former

"Well, have a safe trip, Athrun" Lacus said

"Yeah"

Then after the car left, Lacus think that it was now the right time to tell his father about something

"Father..."

Siegel turn to her daughter with a confused look

"What is it?"

"There's something I would like to discuss to you in private, can we go inside?" Lacus said, Siegel gasp at her serious tone, then after few seconds he nodded

"It seems it was something very important, let me hear it"

* * *

 _JOSH-A, Alaska:_

"I see, so the original captain and the majority of the crew members died on the attack..." Captain William Sutherland told them

Murrue, Mu, Natarle and the rest of the crew including Tolle and the others were now in a conference room, after catching a long rest due to the events on space and their descend on this base, they were ordered to go there so they can discuss on what really happen on Heliopolis until now

"Yes, sir I had to take the position for the time being so that we were able to get away" Murrue said

"That's a wise decision, Lieutenant Ramius" he praised her

"Thank you"

"And Commander La Flaga?" William turn to the blonde moebius pilot

"Well, as for me sir, the squad were I came from were wiped out so I didn't have a choice but to join the Archangel crew to escape" he explained to him

"I see, well I was thankful that you guys were alive, but unfortunately, 4 out of the 5 of our new models were taken by ZAFT forces" he then push the topic regarding the G-weapons

"We're so sorry about that, sir, it seems that ZAFT somehow manage to caught wind of the project and took advantage of it" she said

Wiliam didn't replied to her, but he just close his eyes and ponder on what to do

"Well, the damage was done so It can't be helped, at least you manage to secure the last one, the GAT-X105 Strike" he told them

"Yes"

"And who is the current pilot of that machine?" he followed up, Mu raise his hand

"I am, sir"

"Really? You..." William asked in disbelief

"Yes, sir"

"Well, it was possible considering your background experience, commander, so that makes sense"

Mu sigh in relief at that

"Okay, then let's move on, about these youngsters, who volunteered to join the military, how did they ended up on your custody, Lieutenant Ramius?" Willam asked, turning his attention to Kira's friends, who wore a military uniform that was meant for the volunteered persons

"About that sir, during the attack, some civilians were stranded and these people happened to be on the scene when I was injured, they nurse me back to health and at the same time, they saw the last G-Weapon so I didn't have a choice but to take all of them with me to Archangel..."

"I see"

"Then along the way, after learning that the ship is short of manpower, they actually volunteered to help us, thanks to these people, we manage to arrive here in one piece" Murrue finish her story

"Oh, It seems that we owe these youngsters a favor then..."

"Yes"

"Very well, I'm glad that you guys manage this far, but it won't change the fact that they're still young and inexperience, so I will be assigning you an additional crew, they're more experienced, and I think they will help these volunteers to accustomed to their military life in no time" William said

"That would be great"

"Well, then, you're free to go..."

 _After:_

Tolle was the first to voice his opinion

"That was intense, I can feel that guy's glance was so intimidating" he said

"I know, it was expected on a high ranking official, after all, we're in Alaska" Sai said

"But still, I feel that he's hiding something" Mir said

"Huh?"

"What do you mean, Mir?" Tolle asked her girlfriend

"All of the questions he asked was so simple, I mean, he didn't even wonder how did we manage to outrun ZAFT during our journey here" she said

"Come to think of it..."

"Now that you mention it, It was pretty strange for me too, After all, Kira was the reas-" Kuzzy's mouth was shut off by Sai

"Shhh...Not here!" he told the boy

"Mmmrrrppgghh!"

Then Sai let go of his mouth

"Didn't we already agreed that we'll never mention anything about Kira while we're on this base?" he said

"If they found out that we manage to survive because of a coordinator, we're in big trouble" Tolle followed up

"That's right..."

"I know, I know! Sorry..."

"Good"

Then, the group went to the mess hall to grab a bite

* * *

Back at his office, William was watching the video footage taken by one of the security cameras on Archangel's hangar, it was the time when the Archangel was still on space, it shows the strike with it's cockpit open and after few seconds, Kira came out of it and went to Mu and talk about something, the man was intrigued and interested on what is a kid doing on an advanced mobile suit

"Who is that kid?" he asked himself, many possibilities arose on the back of his mind, the fact that the unknown kid was inside the cockpit, possibly doing something on the Strike, there's only one answer on it

"Is he a coordinator?"

* * *

It was now morning, Kira woke up only to find that the base was already busy, he stretch his arms, and then, he saw Cagalli and Kisaka approaching him

"Kira!"

"Oh, Ms. Attha, you need-"

"I told you stop calling me that, it's irritating, Cagali was fine" she cut him off

"Okay, so...Cagalli, what's with them" Kira pointed at the people running back and forth

"ZAFT launch another assault on this place" she informed him, Kira gasp

"What!"

"But fortunately, our men manage to caught wind of it early so it give us time to leave this place, fighting them was out of option, considering our equipment and firepower" Kisaka told him

Kira ponder for few seconds and then, he look at the two

"In that case, l'll go out there" he said, earning him a furious reaction from the blonde girl

"Are you nuts?! Do you want to get yourself killed, you maybe a skilled pilot but you're completely outnumbered by those BuCUEs" she shouted

"Relax Cagalli, I'm not going to pick a fight, I'm just going to buy you more time to ensure that everyone here will leave this place alive" Kira reasoned to her

"But still-"

"Are you sure about that?" Kisaka cut her off, Cagalli shaprly turn to him

"Kisaka!"

"Kisaka-san...yes, I am, don't worry, they may outnumbered me but I can outmaneuver them, their BuCUEs were designed for ground combat, so no worries, just contact me if everyone manage to get into a safe place so I can retreat immediately"

"Is that so...well then, we're counting on you, but don't die yet, you still have your orders, you know" Kisaka said, making Kira smile

"I understand"

* * *

Far away from their location, a Lesseps-class ship accompanied with several BuCUEs were approaching in moderate speed, inside the hangar of the ground-type vessel was an orange BuCUE like unit but instead of a railgun or a missile launcher, it was outfitted with a pair of beam cannon, then below it, Andrew and Aisha was preparing to get on the machine

"Sir! Is it really necessary for you and Miss Aisha to get out there? I mean, they're just simple resistance, so I think the BuCUEs were more than enough to deal with them" DaCosta tried to explain, but Andrew just grin

"Relax, I know that, the main reason we're going out was the mobile suit we saw, I had a feeling that we will encounter it here, he just taken down several of our machines and we don't want to repeat that again, so we're just playing safe here" he told his subordinate

"But still..."

"No need to worry DaCosta, if anything happens, we will leave you in charge of here, okay?" Aisha said

"It's sound like you're not going to come back alive"

"Well, we're in a war, once you get out there, there's a high chance that you won't make it back" Andrew said

*BEEEP*

the surroundings rock them back and forth after that, then a personnel emerge on the door

"Sir! two of our BuCUEs were disabled, an unknown unit has open fire at the distance of 1100 meters"

"What!"

"That's quite far"

"There's no mistaking it, it was that mobile suit, Aisha! We're going out" Andrew then proceed to enter the orange unit, his lover followed suit

"Okay! Open the hatch!"

Then the front of the Lesseps-class ship opened, and then, the unit was cleared for take off

"Andrew Waltfeld! LaGOWE! Launching!"

Then the orange machine named LaGOWE jump from the ship and enter tank mode, sliding on the sand, they make their way to the unknown suit

 _Kira:_

The brown haired pilot retract the scope from his eyes after successfully sniping a couple of BuCUEs using the winged cannons, then, stepping on the pedal, he made his way to the ZAFT forces in blinding speed, but then...

" ** _Sir! Unknown machine approaching!_** " his A.I Mendel reported, Kira gasp a bit, and then, a part of the screen zoomed to see an orange BuCUE, but the equipment was different

"What's that unit? It's different from a BuCUE..." Kira wonder to himself and from he can see, it appears that it's heading straight to him

"No choice then..."

Then Kira face the unknown machine first

* * *

Several trucks start to leave the cave that became their base for the time being, Cagalli and Kisaka were still there, it's been a while after Kira took off

"I hope he manage to hold them off" she said out loud

"I'm sure he will, well, let's get going too" Kisaka said

"I'm staying" Cagalli said

"What!"

"I said I'm staying here"

"We have to move, ZAFT will be here any minute, they'll kill us if they saw us that we're still here"

"But we can't just leave him alone out there, there must be something we can do to help" Cagalli told him

"In that case, you can help him by staying alive" Kisaka said, causing the blonde woman to gasp

"Eh!"

"Remember, the main reason he's here is to pick us up, if either of us die here, he'll fail his mission" he continue

Cagalli pondered for a moment and then, after few moment, she finally agreed to him, Kisaka nodded at her answer and then, the two proceed to the last truck and leave the base, which will be invaded by BuCUEs later

* * *

Andrew smirk, seeing the unknown machine flying straight to him, it seems that the pilot accept the challenge, and so, he open fire first using the beam cannon mounted on the back, releasing a green energy that was heading straight to Kira's machine but it effortlessly evade it, he hummed at that

"Aisha, I'm leaving the controls to you, I've got to focus on the weapons" Andrew told her

"Okay, you got it"

Re-adjusting the calibrations properly, Andrew prepare another shot

 _Kira:_

"Beam weapons? That orange BuCUE has it?! Mendel, unit's energy level?" he asked after dodging the unit's beam attack

" ** _Overall Power level at 97%_** "

Kira hummed at that, the machine's energy was still stable, but he had to finish this quick

"Machine's state?"

" ** _Enlarged state, 43 minutes remaining_** "

"Mendel, proceed analysis of the machine, display the data to me after you're done" Kira told his A.I

" ** _Affirmative!_** "

And then with that set, Kira then focus on the battle, using the railgun, he tried to hit the orange four-legged unit but the speed allows it to evade by gliding

Retaliating, the LaGOWE fire two beam shots in attempt to hit any parts of Kira's unit but failed because it's wings suddenly unfold and then it weave around it, dodging them in no time

"He's good" Aisha commented as she maneuver the LaGOWE in a position when Andrew can get a clean shot, stepping on the pedal, she increase speed causing some sand to get washed away, and then...

*FWOOSH*

Andrew fire another two shots from the beam cannon, thanks to Aisha's skills, she manage to quickly get behind it and the sand that was being washed away while they're gliding help them cover their machine

 _Kira:_

"Damn it!" he cursed as he was forced to sharply turn around and bring the shield in front to block the beams, it seems that the pilot was better that he thought, on which puts the brown haired pilot in a tough situation

" ** _Sir, Machine analysis complete!_** " Mendel reported

"Good, show it to me"

" ** _Yes, sir_** "

Then on a separate screen, a linear picture of the machine was displayed along with it's name

"LaGOWE? So it's not a BuCUE"

*BEEP*

Kira gasp as he saw a beam heading in front, bringing up the shield, he block it, he retaliate using the beam rifle but the LaGOWE simply glide again and the sand do the cover for them, he grunted at that

"I have to do something about it's speed, it's so annoying"

" ** _Sir, that LaGOWE was trying to establish a communication, should I allow it?_** "

"What!"

Then Kira flew higher on the air and then he took aim at the machine using the beam rifle, he was trying to find a pattern of LaGOWE's movements so that he can predict on where it will go next

* * *

Andrew smirk as he saw the machine flew higher

"Oh, keeping a safe distance, eh..." he told himself and then he turn to Aisha

"So, how did it go?"

"Just a moment, It appears that something was actually holding off the connection, it may take a while before you can speak with the pilot" she said

"I see"

"By the way, why do you want to talk to the pilot, don't you think talking to your enemies during a fight was very idiotic?" Aisha asked him

"Nah, I'm just curious, the way he fight yesterday was something intrigues me, it's as if he has no intention to take a life at all, and just everyone know, if you want answers, talk to the one who has it" Andrew said

"Sometimes, you're weird, Andy" she said

"Call me weird, but that's how I roll"

* * *

"Okay, put it through" Kira said after thinking things, why would the enemy pilot want to talk to him? What kind of intention he/she has by doing this

" ** _Affirmative!_** "

Then, after few seconds, Andrew's voice can be heard on the other line

" _Yo, nice finally meeting you, pilot of that unknown machine_ "

Kira gasp at that, is it him or or the pilot of the enemy unit was actually talking to him casually

"Who are you?!"

" _Nice to meet you, I'm Andrew Waltfeld, also known as the Desert Tiger...ever heard of that name?_ " Andrew asked him

Kira didn't respond, but he realized that he's the one that Sahib and the others were talking about, the one who ordered those BuCUEs yesterday

"Not really...now, what is it you want? Why are you going to attack those rebels?" Kira asked him, trying to gather information out of him and this might be the best opportunity

" _Those rebels are nothing but a trouble in my turf, young lad...I have no intention of harming them, but they prove themselves to be persistent, so as a ZAFT commander, I have no choice but to get rid of them...well, that was the plan until you interfere_ " Anderw told him

Kira couldn't say that he was wrong, he was just doing his job as a commander, but...

"Some people there are innocent, mere children and women were just trying to survive and live on their fullest despite the war and yet...you're still planning on attacking them!" Kira shouted on the comm.

" _Oh, from the sound of it, it seems that you care about them, huh...despite meeting them yesterday_ " Andrew said

the LaGOWE and Kira's unit engaged again, bringing out his weapons, Kira aim at the head of the machine but Aisha evade it, Andrew retaliate using the beam cannon, firing a pair of green beam towards Kira, but he just dodge by strafing to the left, then unfolding the wing cannons, he fire a blue-red plasma beam towards the LaGOWE

Aisha narrow her eyes as she maneuver the LaGOWE sideways to dodge the beam, but...

"Aisha! Above!"

Kira's machine burst in front of them, it's thruster were flaring with energy giving it an enormous speed, drawing one of it's beam sabers, he slice the beam cannon of the LaGOWE, therefore, removing it's only range weaponry on the process

Andrew and Aisha hang one as their machine shook at the damage they sustained

"What speed!"

"When did he...?"

Aisha turn the LaGOWE around and meet it's enemy, but it was already far away, it turn to them and unleash it's railguns and winged cannons, firing two pairs of yellow beam and blue-red beam at the same time

The LaGOWE was now left with a beam saber that emit a beal blade on both side, the weapon was located on it's mouth, they barely dodge the beams and then, hitting the pedals hard, the LaGOWE went towards Kira

"He's better than I expected, at this rate we'll be..." Aisha said in concern

"Yeah, In that case, there's only one thing left to do"

Kira then took out another one of his beam sabers, dual wielding it on the process, he then charged towards the LaGOWE

Now, the two machines were approaching each other in blinding speed, LaGOWE's twin beam blade and Kira's dual beam sabers were ready

3...

Kira's eyes were narrowed and were focused on the LaGOWE in case he made an surprise movement

2...

Andrew and Aisha were so equally focus, just like him, but they had other plans

1...

the LaGOWE and Kira's unit were now close enough to each other, the orange machine jump forward with it's beam blade ready to slice Kira into half

"Now! Mendel!"

" ** _Sir!_** "

The wings suddenly unfold, causing Kira's unit to change direction by flying upwards, he was now above LaGOWE for just a couple of seconds, barely avoiding the blade, Kira then swung both beam saber, slicing the wing part of the LaGOWE

"AHH!"

"GUH!"

The LaGOWE dive down to the sandy dessert with a very hard thud, it slid for a while until it stopped, the destroyed wings were emitting sparks, Kira quickly turn his unit around and face the LaGOWE

"That's enough, Waltfeld-san, you lost" Kira said, knowing that the communication was still on

" _Hehe...is that so...well, you're right about that, young lad_ " Andrew smirk

" _Now you understand, this is how war was played, one must live and other must die..._ " he continued, Kira gasp at that

"What!"

" _Having compassion towards your enemy was useless, you'll ended up dead before you know it..._ "

"!"

" _Or so that's what I thought, until I saw you..._ "

Kira, again, was stunned at what he just said

" _You pilot that machine of yours, yet you have no intention of taking away lives, it makes me wonder why_..."

"Waltfeld-san..." Kira couldn't help but to sympathize at him, judging on his voice, it appear that he also dislike war too but he can't do anything to stop it

" _I think that this war may have a chance of not breaking out if they actually think the way you are, lad_ "

"!"

" _I guess this is goodbye...for now, Kira Yamato_ " Andrew said and then, a click and a ticking sound was heard, he relaized that it was the sound of self-destruct sequence, Kira gasp

"Waltfeld-san! Don't-"

But it was too late, the damaged LaGOWE explode, sending tiny scraps of metal everywhere, chunks and parts of it such as the head was blown off, Kira could only watch from his seat, another pointless death

"Why? Why did you do it?" was Kira's question to himself, but after watching the flaming remains of the four-legged machine, he then turn his attention to the base, where the remaining BuCUEs were raiding it, he was about to go there when a beep sound was heard on his cockpit

" _Kira! Are you okay there!?_ " the brown haired boy realized that it was Cagalli

"I-I'm okay, what about you over there?" he asked, a little bit worried

" _We all got away, the base was completely abandoned so don't mind the BuCUEs anymore, we'll send you the coordinates of our new location, go and rendezvous with us there_ " she said

"I understand"

Then after few seconds, he received the coordinates, firing it's thrusters, Kira flew off, leaving the destroyed LaGOWE behind

* * *

Few minutes after Kira left, the destroyed LaGOWE was being approached by the Lesseps-class ship

"Commander!" DaCosta's voice can be heard from the ship, he sounded worried, thinking that they both died at the explosion, and then, after few seconds, something was moving on the wrecked machine, wasting no time, DaCosta ordered the men to quickly went on that location, they successfully took something from the wreckage, it was a small cylindrical pod

"Commander!"

Then the pod was forcibly opened to reveal Andrew and Aisha, completely fine, they don't have their helmets anymore, Aisha got out first and took a deep breath

"Shouldn't you at least install a pod that's a little bit larger than that, it was completely cramped in there" she complain while stretching her muscles

"Well, that's the only available pod we have on the ship, we should consider ourselves lucky that something like that was actually there and we manage to install it before we sortie" Andrew countered after getting out as well

"Commander! Are you alright?" DaCosta asked in concern

"Yeah, we're fine" he said

"Well, what should we do next? that kid think that we really died there" Aisha said, the Desert Tiger smirk

"Well, let's get back to the ship first before I tell you" he answered

"Alright"

Then, they all went back the the ship, Andrew was now focued on his thoughts

" _He's a good guy, no wonder Lacus fell for him, according to Chairman Clyne...that is_ "


End file.
